Los gemelos Yeager
by TatakaeGirl
Summary: Sin Summary. uwu Lemmon. EreRi? Hetero? Yaoi? I don't know :v
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!:3

Aquí Elii publicando más fanfic's sin siquiera actualizar el resto de los que ya tiene:D *las golpean psicologicamente*

Asi de corta es la historia esta vez uwu; pues estaba aburrida, y empece a ver imagenes gerderbender de Levi, porque admitamoslo, Fem!Levi esta como para hacerse lesbiana - _bueno, en mi caso más xD_ -.

Y pues nada, me aparecio una linda imagen de Eren y Erenia - _no se si ponerle así o dejarla como Fem!Erem_ -, y me pregunte... ¿porqué no?

Y pues esto señores - _y señoruitas(?~-_ esto fue lo que nacio.

Espero les guste y pues nada, las veo alla abajo;3

.

.

.

.

.

Erenia y Eren Jeager, el par de gemelos mas alegres de la preparatoria " _ **ALAS DE LA LIBERTAD**_ "

Por su lado estaba Erenia, quien tenía ese extraño encanto que atraía a cualquier hombre, su cabello castaño hasta la mitad de su curvilinea espalda, además de aquella postura tan elegante y algo alborotadera de la que era dueña, sus ojos color verde y su figura envidiable hasta para la hermosa Mikasa Ackerman, que para mi desgracias; es mi prima. Otro bonito don que tenia, era el poder dibujar todo lo que sus finas y morenas manos podian y querian.

Por otro lado estaba su hermano, Eren Jeager - _se nota que sus padres pusieron todo el empeño en los nombres_ -, aquel que no me dejaba de ver fijamente durante la hora del almuerzo y cuando estaba en la biblioteca; aún a pesar de todo eso era un gran estudiante según los profesores, e igualitariamente era popular entre las chicas, entre ellas traía loca a la loca de mi prima Mikasa - _agh, presumido_ -, aunque a ni una le hacia caso, creo que es gay, no lo se. Este tipo era un adonis por asi decirlo, bueno, para las chicas.

Y por supuesto, no podia faltar el don "especial".

Pues el muy bastardo era bueno para CUALQUIER instrumentos. Sabia toca desde la guitarra, hasta uno de los istrumentos mas díficiles -hasta donde yo se-, que es el violín. Oh si, seguro los padres de este duo trabajo duro -por lo menos en esto, si es que me entienden- para conseguir tales hijos. Ángeles caídos del cielo.

Pero claro, no todos somos perfectos, y mucho menos estos "ángeles" de los que -para mi no gusto- tanto les eh hablado.

El gran defecto de estos dos, además de que peleaban todo el tiempo, era que eran demasiado alegres y estruendosos - _latosos, niños de mami, berrinchudos, como le conozcan_ -, pero, oh no, no molestaban a las otras personas -para mi maldita desgracia-, sino no solo a mi y no a nadie más que a mi.

¿Ahora entienden porqué el odio por Mikasa es mutuo?

A la muy bastarda no le pela ni un pelo Jeager con pene y la Jeager con bubis a penas y le toma cariño como compañera, ahora diganme - _porque yo no mierdas lo se_ \- ¿qué hice para que me trataran como a un juguete, y de ellos, su favorito?

Vale ya hable bastante de estos mocosos, y creo que viene siendo hora de que me presente.

Mi nombre es Lance Rivaille Ackerman. Me dicen Levi. Tengo dieciseis años y curso la preparatoria. Mido un metro y sesenta -putos, jodidamente, hijos de perra- centimetros. Tengo un caracter de la mierda y literalmente -ni tanto- mi cara es asi: (눈_눈)

Aunque seguro ya me conocen hasta las bolas, digo, sino ¿Porque estarian leyendo esto...?

Pero volviendo al tema. Tengo dos mejores amigos; Erwin Capitan America Cejotas Smith y Hanji La loca Hija de Puta Zoe. Oh si, creanme que con esta boca beso a sus madres.

No tengo mucho que contar de mi a parte de eso, no es como que fuera una personas muy importante, pero... si puedo contarles como conocí a los moco-! ¿Saben qué?, olviden eso... No me gusta recordar cosas que me hubiera gustado que no pasaran.

 _Ring ring...*efectos de campana de mierda*_

Y bien, como pueden ver es hora de ir a clases, por que si, ese fue un efecto -peor que la mierda, por cierto, gracias-, y tambien voy tarde, me cago en todo.

.

.

.

Camino rapidamente por los pasillos, encontrandome con Erd y Hunter durante el camino, dandoles un leve saludo con la mano y sigo con mi camino al "2 D".

Veo la puerta al fin frente a mi y no dudo nisiquiera un poco para abrirla, encontrandome en el aula con varios mocosos -a pesar de que a solo unos pocos les llevo un año-.

Llego hasta mi lugar un poco al fondo, mirando la nariz-OTA- de esa tal Annie, tragar a la chica patata, pues... su patata, la calva reluciente de Springer, los relinchidos que le escribe Kirtchen a Mikasa -pobre ingenuo-, el pecoso rostro de Marco -ese tipo brilla mas que la rubia, y no, no es Armin- mientras platica con Historia -mierda, quedare ciego- y la otra pecosa que me cae de la fregada detras de ella "trenzandole" el pelo... algo no esta bien aquí... ¿donde esta ese par?

Aplasto mi trasero sin contratiempos en mi asiento detras del tipo "esteroides" Reiner y "El poste" -Berthlord-.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras arrasto mi cabeza hacia atras, entrando un poco mas en aquella paz que extañamente siento, ¿hace cuanto que no me siento tan jodidamente relajado?

Desgraciadamente la vida es una hija de puta y la puerta se abre con un par de ojos esmeraldas dandole paso como fuente principal.

Juraria que siento los pasos resonar por todo el aula, son inevitablemente reconocibles para mi, sin embargo no levanto la mirada.

-¡Buenos dias jovenes! -saluda energetico el profesor de historia, puedo escuchar como recorre la silla para sentar su esqueletico trasero y deja la mochila de más de tres kilos encima de la mesa de madera fina barnizada.

Aun asi no levanto la mirada.

A mis dos lados, en los momentos correctos eh indicados y justo al mismo tiempo las sillas se recorren, dandole espacio entre la silla y el escritorio para que se sienten el par de sujetos que acaban de entrar por la deslizable puerta momentos antes.

Mierda.

-¡Buenos dias Heichou! -escucho la voz chillona de mujer y la -grave- de chico. Levanto la mirada con pesar primero mirando el pizarrón, decidiendome a quien girar a ver primero, porque, se que si miro a Eren, Erenia hara un escandalo y posiblemente llore; mientras que si miro a Erenia, Eren a lo mucho girara a mirada a otro lado, haciendo un leve puchero y me ignore el resto del dia.

Sino volteo a ninguna, posiblemente haya guerra antes de lo previsto para todos; y la causa no seran recursos para vivir.

Al fina solo desearia ser visco, pero eso no se puede, asi que con pesar, giro a ver primero Eren, dandole un asentimiento haciendo que se sonroja un poco, para despues ver a Erenia y verla un tanto impactada, sin embargo apenas le asiento también ella sonria mostrando su perfecta destaura.

Bien, creo que ya acepto la relación que mantengo con Eren.

.

.

.

.

El timbre vuelve a sonar, haciendome temblar aun mas de lo que ya me encontraba minutos antes.

-Ngh...

-Tranquilo, solo es la campana para el almuerzo...-susurra Eren en mi oído, haciendome estremecer un poco.

Sus manos bajan de nuevo hasta mis boxer, los cuales ya estan empapados, soba un poco sobre mi entrepierna haciendome jadear, y de pronto sus fuertes manos ya estan sobre mis nalgas, acariciandolas a au gusto e hundiendo sus dedos entre la abertura.

Gimo despacio recargando mi rostro entra la clavicula y el cuello mientras Eren se encarga de insertar el dedo dentro de mi.

Abro los ojos sorpresivamente mientras mas gemidos escapan de boca, irreconociendome al instante.

-Ne... ¿te gusta Levi? -su voz de nuevo susurra sobre mi oido, mordiendo el lobulo en el acto- ¿quieres que inserte otro o...-corta para hacerme sentir el leve roce de su verga restregandose contra mi ano, ¿en qué momento...?- quieres mi polla dentro de ti?

Sus sucias palabras me mandan escalofrios, provocando que pierda el equilibrio y sujetarme de su chaqueta del uniforme.

-P-por favor...-jadeo lentamente, mientras levanto la mirada con los ojos llorosos y el rostro sonrojado- ¡Por favor mocoso... Llename de ti!

La mirada de Eren brillo, tomandome por las caderas y levantandome hasta que enrollo las piernas alrededor de su caderas, su polla se restriega contra mi culo, provocando que comience a mover las caderas, como pidiendole por mas.

\- ¡Ahhhhh! si... m-mas...-gemi durante la primera estocada- t-tan grand-! ¡Ah!

-Joder Levi... eres tan estrecho...

Me aferre a su espalda, tratando por sobre todas la cosas tomar con mis manos de la tela de chaqueta para no caerme. Las embestidas eran como el sabia que me gustaba. Sin compasión, tan carnalmente que doliera.

Bueno, despues de todo soy un chico, y no una chica que le gusta que la traten con "delicadeza"

Eche la cabeza hacia atras apenas senti que toco mi punto, aquel en donde olvidaba todo. Hasta el hecho de que aun estabamos en la escuela.

Teniendo sexo.

En el cuarto donde se guarda el material del gimnasio.

Donde cualquiera podria escucharnos... o vernos.

El tan solo imaginarme algo como eso hizo que mi polla se grandra al igual que la sensacion de peligro. De excitacion.

Eren se detuvo de pronto, bajandome durante el acto, y, sino fuera porque soy algo orgulloso, me hubiera cogido de su espalda para que no lo hiciese.

Apenas abajo me tomo por el rostro con sus manos, acercandome a sus dulces labios, dandome de su elixir y haciendome un desastre, no lo pude resistir y enseguida me di vuelta, dandole la espalda y tomandome de la pequeña mesa que habia por alli, abriendome de piernas y levantandole el culo, voelteando suplicantemente a verle.

-Levi, si te pones en ese plan yo no...!-susurro gravemente mordiendose el labio.

-P-por favor Eren... te necesito... corazon...-ronronee lo ultimo.

No falto mucho para que el mastodonte que tengo como novio me embistiera fieramente de nuevo, haciendome gemir a por monton mientras me agarraba lo mas fuerte que podia de la mesa aquella.

Mis gemidos cesaron cuando Eren salio una vez mas.

-N-no... por favor... no la saques...-le roque volteando de nuevo a verle- t-te necesito Eren, asi que... metemela de nuevo.. ¿S-si?

Su mirada me mostraba toda la excitacion que tenia encima suyo, y tomandome por la caderas una vez mas, me tumbo sobre la mesa, abriendome de piernas e incertandose de nuevo, haciendome gemir fuertemente.

\- ¡A-ahhhhh!, ngh... mmhng... si... m-as Eren... ngh ¡Ah! -mis manos fueron a sostenerse de los costados de la mesa mientras Eren embistia una vez mas, llenandome deliciosamente.

\- ¡Ngh...!, Levi, e-eres tan apretado... se siente tan... ngh... b-bien... !ah- ngh...!

-¡Eren... ah!, Eren... Ere-ah... n, y-ya casi... yo me voy a...

.

.

-¡¿H-HAY ALGUIEN ALLI?!

-...

\- (눈/눈) -mierda...

.

.

.

Despues de una ducha -y que casi nos descubriera-, sali del cuarto de baño.

Ahora estaba en mi casa recordando que Eren se habia disculpado repetidas veces -bastantes a decir verdad- por lo que habia pasado. Por suerte habiamos alcanzado a escodernos antes de que se armara un escandalo.

Mierda, esto nunca pasa en los putos mangas.

Por supuesto que a Eren lo mande mucho a la mierda -a pesar de que en realidad habia sido mi culpa-, y es por eso que ahora me encontraba llamandole al telefono, ya saben... para al menos decirle que no lo intentara de nuevo y asi.

El timbre sono una, dos, tres veces y... ¡No contestaba!

Marque de nuevo otra vez, pero no lograba que lo cogiera, ¿qué mierda esta pasando?

Sin poder evitarlo, marque al numero de Erenia, este si siendo cogido al instante.

\- ¿Mochi, mochi?

\- ¿Donde esta Eren?

\- ¿Levi...?

\- ¿Sino quien mas...?

\- Oh... buscas Eren, ¿ah?. Pues hace unos minutos acabamos de comer y el salio de la nada a no se donde...

\- ¿"A no sabes donde" dices...?

\- ¡Aja...!, espera... ¿mi hermano y tu se acaban de pelear?, ¡Debo decirselo a Mikasa!

\- No, y no es eso a lo que te llamaba, ademas... ¿porque a Mikasa?

\- ¿Eh?, n-nada -hablo del tro lado a castaña mientras buscaba "algo" en su agenda- y... seguro mi onii-chan no fue lejos, si tanto dices quererle, ve y buscalo.

\- ¿Porque yo...?

\- Amm, ¿porque eres su novio?

\- Como sea, adios.

\- Chau~

El timbre de llamada colgada sono, y yo fui al armario en un santiamen buscando una chamarra... ese mocoso.

.

.

.

Mis labios tiritiaban un poco mientras luchaba porque mis manos no se congelaran. Habia olvidado por completo que estabamos en invierno, osea, que hacia un frio de puta madre por aca. Y yo buscando a mocosos desaparecidos.

Parezco niñera.

Segui caminando un poco mas hasta cruzarme con una tienda de abarrotes, tal vez un cafe ahora no sea tan malo.

Apenas las puertas se abrieron de par en par sentir el carlorcito embargar todo mi cuerpo. Oh gloria de Dioses.

Okey, el frio afecta mis neuronas.

En la caja atendia un viejo que seguro ya estaba en sus ultimas, y revisando que tenia el dinero suficiente, me acerque a pedir lo que queria.

-Buenas noches -hablo el anciando amablemente.

-Buenas, sera solo un cafe por favor.

El tipo se volteo en a lo de mi pedido, prendiendo la maquina con agua caliente y colando algunos granos de cafe. Dios, puedo saborearlos con tan solo verlos desde mi lugar.

-Y... ¿que hace afuera en una noche tan fria?. Si me permite preguntar.

Alce la ceja un tanto confundido. Bueno, un poco de platica no le hace daño a nadie, ¿o si?

\- Busco a alguien.

\- Oh... ¿es policia o algo asi? -pregunto volteandose apenas unos segundo con una expresion de sorpresa.

-No es tan grave la cosa, solo me dijeron que salio un rato, necesito arreglar algo con esta persona.

-Ya veo...

El silencio abundo un poco hasta que los pasos del anciando retumbaron por la tienda regresando a su lugar con el cafe en mano.

-Pues si me lo permite... hace poco vino un chico alto y con una pijama demasido fresca, casi me da un infarto de verlo asi, yo me muero de frio y el chiquillo tan primaveralmente...

Mi mente quedo en blanco apenas escuche la palabra "alto", y es que el anciano no era lo que llamaban ciertamente una personas _de buena altura_ , incluso me atreveria a decir que es mas bajo que yo.

\- ¿Ese chico tenia ojos oji-verdes, era morenos y tenia el cabello de un nido color castaño? -el tipo se hizo un poco para atras de la sorpresa. Creo que casi le da un segundo infarto.

\- S-si... ¿porque?

No dije mas y dejando el dinero en el estante, sali de la tienda mientras tomaba en mano mi cafe. Seguro no estaba tan lejos de alli, despues de todo dijo _"hace un rato"_

Pase por el pequeño parque, la casa de la rubia -Armin, creo que se llamaba-, incluso la casa de Mikasa, del perro, del caballo y su familia, bajo las rocas, el estacionamiento de su edificio, de nuevo por su casa, pero nada.

Resignado y abatido por percatare de que habia olvidado el celular en casa, me encamine a mi casa a regañadientes.

¿Y que si le habia pasado algo?, ¿O estaba perdido?, ¿O alguien le habia ofrecido un dulce de menta con chocolate - _su favorito_ \- y lo metio a su auto para poder vender sus organos en el extranjero?. No. Eso es estúpido.

No, yo era estúpido.

Un tanto abatido, y dando vuelta al corredor para llegar a mi casa, una silueta justo en la puerta me hizo tensarme, pero al mismo tiempo mis pies no quisieron detenerse y continuaron caminando.

Mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver la cabellera castaña frente a mi, mis ojos se humedecieron un poco -por muy marica que suene- y tape mi boca evitando soltar el vergonzoso sollozo que esta guaradara.

Sin mas tiempo que perder, lo siguiente que hice fue... ¡Darle la jodida patada de su vida!

Aquellas gemas se abrieron por sorpresa para despues llenarse de susto al verme, sin embargo ni tiempo le di para los siguinete.

Tomandole por la chaqueta y agachandome a su altura - _ya que estaba sentado en el sueño-_ lo acerque hasta mi, para platarle un beso del cual estaba necesitado desde nuestra pelea. Sus labios no se negaron a los mios y el beso continuo un par de segundos mas hasta que se nos acabo el aire.

Al fin se levanto y nuestras miradas chocaron mientras que su frente se recargaba contra la mia.

Nada podia arruinar este momento

\- Maldito mocoso...

O tal vez si.

\- Lo siento Levi -hablo de pronto- lamento mucho lo que paso en la escuela yo...

-Me tenias preocupado, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Eh...?, ¿porque?

\- ¿como que "porqué"?. No me llamaste en todo el dia y nisiquiera cargas contigo tu telefono...

\- Lamento tambien eso, pero... la verdad es que te tenia una sorpresa, ya sabes, como metodo de disculpa eso...

\- ¿sorpresa...?

Okey, eso no me lo esperaba.

\- Si -su mirada viajo a un costado, hasta la mochila que cargaba - _de la cual apenas me daba cuenta_ -, y metiendo una mano dentro de ella, saco una pequeña cajita.

\- Esto es...

-Abrelo -dijo apenas el regalo estuvo en mis manos.

-Eren, yo...

-Vamos, estoy esperando.

Senti que por un momento mis ojos brillaron. Rapidamente mis dedos actuaron, quitando el -mal hecho, por cierto- listoncillo y haciendo a un lado la tapa blanca.

Era una tarjeta.

Para la tienda -MI TIENDA- favorita de productos de limpieza.

Y con una gran cantidad a gastar, ademas de descuento en desinfectantes y suavizantes **plus!.**

Oh Higia, podre conocer el estar en tu gloria al fin.

Mis ojos brillaron y voltee mi mirada a Eren, quien tenia una sonrisa algo timida en sus labios.

\- ¿T-te gusto?

Mis manos viajaron hasta sus hombros, donde con fuerza tal vez demas, le atraje hacia mi y hasta clavar un beso en sus jugosos labios.

\- Preparate mocoso, porque hoy no dormiremos...

Su rostro fue un pema justo en ese momento con el sonrojo invadiendole por toda la cara, sin embargo eso no quito la sonrisa de felicidad contagiosa.

-Te amo Levi~

-Tch, y yo a ti mocoso...

.

.

.

.

.

 **EXTRA**

-¿Lo grabo toda, señorita Hanji?

-Asi es Erenia, aunque, ¿porque me ayudas en esto si a ti tambien te gusta el enano?, es decir...

-Buenos, ya sabe lo que dicen. En el amor y en la guerra todo se puedes... ¡Asi que yo me hice fujoshi de primera! -exclamo la morena exaltadamente.

-Eres rara...-susurro Hanji- ¡ME GUSTA...!~

Creo que no quedo como queria, pero me gusto xD

Perdonar por el final tan extraño, pero no queria que acabara tan... pos tan meh(?) :v

Espero les haya gustado xD

Nunca prometi nada a cerca de como iba a ser, asi que no me golpee plz! uwu

Dejen un bonito review porfavours~, haran a una niña feliz:DD


	2. Chapter 2

EXTRA DE: "Los Gemelos Yeager" 2

Al principio debo admitir que la "amistad" que manteníamos me tenía un tanto inconforme, primero que nada porque cuando los conocí cumplían sus ocho primaveras y tenían el mismo corte de cabello para ese entonces.

Si los diferenciaba en algunas cosas -actualmente- era cuando a Eren le daba la gana y deambulaba por la casa en boxers para su "disque comodidad", o cuando a Erenia también le daban ganas de colocarse algunos pasadores en su cabello.

Pero en fin, a los que íbamos; ¿Cómo nos conocimos?

Recuerdo que fue un viernes, tenía nueve años casi cumplidos y mi madre entro a la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras que en su mano derecha mantenía el teléfono de la casa. Como era obvio de mi, solo levante un momento la vista de mi lectura, para después regresarla al interesante libro que ya llevaba varias veces leyendo desde el día que me lo regalaron, exactamente recuerdo que fue mi tío, hace cuatro o cinco años más o menos.

Y regresando al asunto de mi madre; cuando esta borro su sonrisa y calmo su, extrañamente, agitada respiración me miro.

Suspire con cansancio, cerrando el libro una vez memorizada la página en la que me había quedado -aunque tal vez no haría tanta falta-.

-Levi, una amiga me ha invitado a una fiesta este domingo, así que te escoges algo bonito y...

De ahí en más no le escuche decir otra palabra; ¿Otra más?.

Hace apenas unas semanas habíamos ido a la fiesta del té de la madre de Petra -y solo porque la señora hace un té delicioso~-, después a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Auruo y por último a la de una tal prima, que, sino fuera por que es japonesa, creería que su papá se trata de un rascacielos y su madre un hotel cinco estrellas por su distintivo nombre; Mikasa.

Pero no me mal entiendan, no es que no me gusten las fiestas; pero una cosa es ir a una FIESTA, donde se viste de gala y todos actúan con formalidad -como a las que solía ir con mi padre- y otra era ir a un cumpleaños, donde los invitados eran todo menos tranquilos y se lo tomaban con seriedad...

Y no me hagan hablar del maldito payaso.

Odiaba a esos hijos de puta como la mierda.

Volviendo a la realidad, mire a mi madre con fastidio, claro que no se daría cuenta gracias a la temprana cara de seriedad que siempre me cargo.

\- ¿Entendiste...?~ -terminó algo canturrona. A veces pienso que esta mujer no es mi madre de sangre.

\- ¿Ganare algo a cambio? -pregunte siendo aún mas serio de lo normal, además, era extraño verla comportándose así y nunca estaba de mas aprovecharse un poco de ello.

\- ¿Uh...?, ¿Qué es lo que quiere pequeño ángel?

Y allí estaba su maldito apodo de "pequeño"- Puta Zoe.

\- Mamá, ya tengo nueve...

\- Y sigues siendo tan pequeño como cuando tenias cinco, pequeño~ -definitivamente matare a Zoe algún día.

\- Madre, solo estas ganando el que no vaya a esa fiesta contigo...

\- Vale, entonces... umm...-su dedo indice y pulgar se fueron a su barbillas, acariciándola como pensándose las cosas- ¡Ya se!, según lo que se en la fiesta habrá pastel de chocolate y...-extrañamente tenia un mal presentimiento de esto, pero apenas mi madre me hizo la señal de que me acercara, lo hice para que susurrara las palabras en mi oído- La señora Yeager tiene una tienda de productos de limpieza...-rápidamente el femenino Satanás se alejo, dejándome impactado.

Esta era la oportunidad de mi vida, literalmente sentí que mis ojos brillaron.

Sin perder mas tiempo asentí repetidas veces, imaginando todas las posibilidades de aquellas señales mandadas desde el cielo de, seguramente, mi amada Higía, haciendo reír a mamá.

¡JA!, ríe todo lo que quieras. Al final de cuentas seré el niño -y tal vez él único- con el cuarto mas limpio en todo el mundo.

Adios suciedad.

Gérmenes.

Bacterias.

Moho.

Mugres

Hola productos arranca grasa, trapeadores eléctricos y toallas mas resistentes que nunca; y solo eso y más por aguantar niños regordetes lanzándose pastel en la cara, tragando como sino hubiese mañana, corriendo y ensuciando la pulcra ropa que sus madres lavan. Malditos mal agradecidos.

Y no debo decir que aquella vez había dormido como nunca, entremedio de un cloro a color y un suavizante para ropa de bebe, mientras saltábamos felices en un camino lleno de azulejos pulcramente blancos. Todo era blanco. Hasta YO me encontraba más blanco de lo normal.

Pero el sueño debía terminar.

Apenas la mañana del 30 de marzo de hace ocho años, me desperté con la mente en blanco como todos los días, como memorizando el pequeño horario de las cosas que haría aquel día, aunque no había tanta necesidad, ya que Kushel -mi madre- me había llevado apenas el día de ayer a comprar ropa para la "celebración" de los mocosos de una de sus amigas que era nueva en el vecindario, y que tenía una tienda de productos de limpieza. Solo eso importaba.

La playera holgada, los cortos shorts, las medias hasta un poco antes de llegar a los tobillos y los zapatos negros pulcramente lustrados eran lo que hablaban sobre la gran higiene que mantenía en mi persona. Por lo menos algo debía diferenciarme de aquello mugrosos niños come pastel de -delicioso~- chocolate.

Apenas escuche le claxon sonar afuera de mi habitación, además del insinuante golpeteo en la puerta y gritos de mi madre, salí de la habitación.

Baje la gran pila de escaleras que daban desde un pequeño corredor hasta la entrada y luego estas, las cuales dirigían a mi dormitorio y el de Kushe y Kenny -mis padres-, incluyendo el cuarto -por cierto, mi favorito- que era el de la lavandería, o como a mi me gustaba decirle; "el cuarto feliz".

La puerta se abrió gracias al chofer, que era el tío de uno de mis amigos; Auruo.

El alfombrado por dentro daban honor al gran orgullo de mi padre y todos sus años de esfuerzo por una vida de ensueño; vida en la que más bien parecía yo una -jodidisima- princesa.

El camino hasta la casa no fue tan largo, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver lo pequeña -sin exagerar- que era. El chofer una vez más bajo para abrirnos la puerta, claro, después de haber tocado la bocina, a lo cual de la casa salio una mujer morena, delgada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ademas de un peinado que se le veía singularmente bien -una trenza de lado-, y el mantel pulcramente blanco que cubría el tronco de su cuerpo.

Mi madre también se acerco y se dieron un abrazo, empezaron a alargarse, ya saben, cosas como "que bien te vez" y "Se nota que nada mas no te afectan los años".

Mi madre, en un momento, se acordó de mi, que sin saber que hacer exactamente solo me había quedado parado mientras veía a que dirección se iba el chofer en el auto, recordándome como ultimo que nos recogería a eso de las 9:00 p.m.

Kushel se acerco hasta mi con la mujer de rasgos alemanes a un lado, con una sonrisa y los ojos entrecerrados.

-Lev, ella es Carla Yeager, es la esposa del doctor de la familia -mis ojos fueron a la sonriente mujer, la cual me miraba desde arriba un tanto divertida.

\- Es un gusto conocerte Levi -su mano se estiro en mi dirección, a lo cual yo la tome estrechándola gentilmente.

-El gusto es mio...

Mi cara se lleno de espanto apenas solté su mano y esta soltó un grito al estilo fujoshi cuando veían a dos homosexuales cualquieras besuqueándose sin parar públicamente.

-KYYYYYYYA!~~, Pero si es tan tierno Kushel, ¿donde me consigo uno? -chillo la mujer alegremente.

-Perdóname Carla, pero es un secreto que no puedo revelar -canturro mi madre. Esa hija de... la abuela Ackerman(?)

En un momento ya más tranquilo, Carla se ofreció -al fin- a dejarnos pasar; y a decir verdad la casa no era tan pequeña como lo creía.

Dentro, lo primero después de la puerta principal, que era decorado con un bonito "porta-llaveros" colgado por detrás de la puerta, y una alfombra a los pies de cualquiera que entrará que decía "Welcome to the Yeager's Home"

Más al fondo estaba una sala de estar; Tenía tres sillones, uno de ellos con un lugar, otro con dos y el último de tres, tapizados de cuero rojo chillón, bueno, en el último podía notar algo de pintura verde, y no me hagan mencionar los tantos cuadros "familiares" rodeándonos; una televisión de plasma con una consola conectada, donde por cierto habían varios niños sentados, y, por mas duro de admitir, estaban tranquilamente callados, a excepción de los ruidos que a veces hacia el vídeojuegos o sus grititos bien "disimulados" -parecían gatitos remojados- de sorpresa en algunas escenas.

Luego estaba un pasillo, donde estaban las escaleras para el segundo piso y debajo de estas una puerta -algo así como al estilo Harry Potter-, donde según la Señora Carla era el baño y la "oficina de su esposo" en ocasiones.

Me prometí en definitiva no entrar allí, usaría una botella de ser necesario.

Después de esto estaba el comedor, donde se notaba a simple vista la bola de viejas chismosas que nada más paraban las orejas, o "antenas especiales", cada que sonaba el timbre. Apuesto a que varias ya se divorciaron mas de una vez o ni se han casado, y en el mismo comedor había una puerta entre-abierta que daba hacía una cocina, muy limpia a decir verdad.

Al terminar de dar mi recorrido, la señora Yeager me dijo que entrara a la cocina, hay mismo iba a encontrar otra puerta -No me sorprendería encontrar Narnia en un ropero de esta casa con tanta puerta que tenía-, donde era el patio, y, por ende, se encontraban todos los niños.

Y aquí es cuando mi vida daba un cambio por completo y técnicamente un giro de 360°, pues; estaba entre rogarle a mi madre para que me dejara con ella hasta que accediera, claro que al estar allí tendría que aguantar encandalosas risas y el repugnante olor a cigarro, o bien podía irme con los tipos de los vídeojuegos, que sino me equivocaba, eran los mas grandes de la fiesta, ya que pasaban de los catorce años.

Y la ultima opción.

Irme a con los niños, que si antes había dicho que estaba equivocado y no sería tan malo, ahora apenas enterándome de que Zoe y Cejotas también estaban aquí se puso peor.

No paso más de media hora cuando ya había decidido lo que haría toda la fiesta.

Quedarme sentado en una de las sillas con un gorrito de fiesta y un "espanta-suegras" en la boca, mientras veía a Zoe y Erwin jugar a las pistolitas de agua con el resto de los mocosos.

Mi paciencia fue suficiente cuando uno de los tipos, regordete y que se asomaba su barriga de la camisa azul que traía, cayo -o más bien, le tiraron- en un charco de lodo; tanto fue el impacto que una pequeña mancha de lodo cayo en mi pulcra camisa.

¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

Después de hacer que se miara el tipo en los pantalones por la mirada asesina que le dedique, entre a la cocina y me acerque al lavabo para tan siquiera quitar la suciedad, así solo seria cosa de que se secara y ya.

Mi plan iba perfecto hasta que la puerta que iba del comedor a la cocina se abrió, y yo, aun sin darme media vuelta, temblé un poco en mi lugar, cayendo de la silla en la cual me había subido ya que el lavabo estaba de la mierda de alto.

-¡¿E-e-estas bien!? -una voz chillona hablo de repente acercándose mientras me sobaba el trasero.

Levante la mirada para ver a la persona que me había hecho caer, sin embargo apenas mire su rostro, solo pude pensar un cosa.

Esos eran los ojos mas bonitos que había visto.

Frente a mi se encontraba una chica con un pequeño moño sosteniéndole parte de pelo, un vestido en todas direcciones al igual que su cabello, mientras que en su cara mantenía un maquillaje hecho por una mocosa. Exactamente lo que ella era.

\- OOOO~NIIIIIIIIIIII~ CHAAAAAAAA~ N~! -se escucho un estruendoso y chillón grito desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Esto me hizo despabilar un poco y mandar enseguida mi mirada a la puerta, en donde apareció una chica exactamente igual a la que estaba frente a mi, solo que esta, a su diferencia, estaba con todo su vestuario en orden y con un leve brillo en su labios

\- ¡Onii-chan, aun no eh acabado de-! -grito la intrusa callando al instante, para después relajar sus cejas, las cuales se encontraban anteriormente fruncidas- ¿Q-quien eres tu?

Mi ceño fue el que se frunció ahora un poco, mientras me levantaba y sacudía mis shorts.

-Eso no te interesa, gritona -le respondí. Esta de nuevo frunció sus cejas y unas pequeñas -diminutas- lagrimillas se acumularon en sus ojos. Mierda.

\- Onii-chan... dile algo...-gruño haciendo un puchero y mirando a la niña frente a mi.

De nuevo gire la cabeza con fastidio, para ver el pálido -y algo sonrojado- rostro de la morena frente a mi. Esta solo movió a cabeza de un lado a otro y también frunció su ceño. Perfecto, ahora tenia a dos mocosas molestas detrás de mi -en el buen sentido-.

\- P-por favor, no diga eso de mi hermana, ella es demasiado s-sensible -su rostro era un poema justo en ese momento, y como no si parecía un pequeño tomatito.

\- Tch, no me digas que hacer, cara de payaso -volví a burlarme, aunque no era del todo falso.

\- ¿Ah?, ¡E-esto no es obra mía!, ¡Lo ha hecho Erenia! -chillo mientras apuntaba a la niña que aun no quitaba el pequeño puchero de su rostro.

Justo cuando iba a responderles un par de cosas, la puerta se abrió, dejando el buen visto de la Señora Yeager, que enseguida borro su sonrisa para también fruncir sus cejas y mirar a las dos mocosas.

\- Eren. Erenia. ¿Qué sucede aquí?

El rostro de las dos morenas se pusieron pálidos apenas entraba su madre, ahora parecían muertos en vida rogando por entrar al más allá lo más pronto posible.

Espera un momento... ¿Eren?

\- ¿Eren...? -mi voz rompió el silencio de la cocina, llamando la atención de los intrusos a esta- discúlpenme si me equivoco, ¿pero que no me había dicho que Eren era niño?

El rostro de la morena -un poco mas alta, ahora que me daba cuenta- se coloro hasta sus pequeñas orejas, dándole un tierno toque, que enseguida se reemplazo con furia absoluta.

\- ¿Q-que pasa contigo?, ¡Claro que soy un niño!

Mi leve shock no fue suficiente para detenerme, así que apenas abrió la boca ya me estaba burlando ruidosamente. Prepárense que es el fin del mundo, perras.

Levi Ackerman se estaba riendo.

La cara de Eren se volvió a pintar de escarlata mientras que miraba el suelo, sin embargo eso no detuvo mis carcajadas.

.

.

.

.

.

Si se preguntan; "¿No fue el fin del mundo?"

No.

Mi madre no tardo en entrar a la cocina, y, después de su impacto por verme reír, me ordeno que me callase y no fuera tan mal educado, pidiéndole disculpas a Carla por burlarme del mocoso ese, ¿en cerio?

Claro que eso fue ya hace rato; ahora me encontraba de nuevo en el patio, y esta vez no solo miraba al resto, sino también estaba jugando con los mocosos -anteriormente dicho- suciamente repugnantes. Sin ofender -si, claro...-

Estaba escondido detrás de la resbaladilla, justo en el equipo rojo con Erenia, un tal tipo llamado Jean -que por cierto tiene una cara demasiado larga, como la de un caballo-, una chica llamada Annie -la cual nos estaba haciendo ganar hasta el momento- Erwin -así es, también estaba allí-, y Connie -solo Connie-.

Mientras que en el otro equipo estaba Eren, Marco -un chico lleno de tiernas pecas-, Sasha -la tipa tenia una jodida patata en la boca- y Hanji -quien, a mi muy pesar les estaba ayudando bastante-.

Cerca del árbol, el cual se encontraba también a unos cinco metros de diferencia con la puerta de la cocina, se escondían Marco y Jean desde hace un rato, que es igual a una oportunidad, ya que la bandera -que dominaba al ganador en esta ronda- se encontraba escaleras arriba hacia la resbaladilla, y era un punto difícil, definiendo que una vez comenzabas a subir por la resbaladilla el enemigo no podía hacerte nada, esta -según a su imaginación y la poca que yo tenia- tenia como un domo que te defendía de cualquier ataque, por lo que la única solución seria subir por las escaleras, donde estas no tenia ni una sola salida y te tenias que arriesgar demasiado a que te atraparan y encerraran en la "cárcel".

Así de bajo eh caído.

Me deslice lentamente evitando a la tal Annie -de milagro, porque repentinamente la hija de puta se había cambiado de equipo-, escondiéndome detrás de los girasoles de la Señora Yeager, cuidando de no aplastar ninguno, lo cual logre con éxito, y, asomándome sin mostrar todo mi cuerpo, note como la gafas de mierdas miraba a los dos lados, para después voltearse y comenzar a reírse mientras metía el dedo meñique dentro de su nariz.

Ugh, asqueroso.

Decidí ignorarlo y avance aprovechándome de su "auto-distracción".

Una vez más termine detrás de la resbaladilla, pero a diferencia de antes, del otro lado, ya que el maldito de Erwin estaba vigilando las escaleras.

Así es, toda esa inútil explicación era sobre como rodeaba la resbaladilla (N:/A Esto tiene mas relleno que los OVA's de SNK y Naruto xD)

Cabrón cejotas.

De pronto sus azulados -y ágiles, me cago en todo- ojos miraron hacia mi dirección mientras sonreía socorronamente, por un momento me vi acorralado y pensé en que la había cagado, sus pasos avanzaron, llegando casi hasta mi, se que era un juego de niños, pero sentía mi sangre hervir en los putos nervios.

Un ruido llamo tanto su atención como la mía, y no era nadie mas que Erenia, la cual paso casi corriendo a su lado, y este sin vacilar, soltó un chasquido mientras corría para alcanzarla.

Cante victoria apenas lo vi alejarse lo suficiente, sonriéndome a mi mismo mientras salia de mi escondite. Tome el primer pedazo de madera en forma rectangular que conformaba a la escalera como un escalón, subiendo de a poco los primero cinco de diez escalones, mi pies fueron jalados hacia abajo, y perdiendo el equilibrio caí de bruces al suelo, chasqueando la lengua en fastidio y llevando la mirada en dirección a mis pies.

Una cabellera castaña fue lo primero que vi, intente darle una patada para que me soltara, pero reprimiéndome un poco me evite la molestia de sacarle un diente mientras relajaba mi pierna.

-S-suéltame, pequeña mierda...-gruñí al sentir como este soltaba mis pies incorporándose sin darme cuenta y abrazarme por la espalda, apresando mis brazos.

-No lo creo...-su voz, por alguna extraña razón me hizo estremecer, sintiendo las mejillas levemente acaloradas.

\- Joder, Yeager, suéltame...-intente tambalearme y forcejear un poco, todo en vano. Su puta respiración cerca de mi oreja me ponía de nervios y, por ende, me quitaba fuerzas.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, cosa que aproveche en pensar un rápido plan, evitando en este que terminara llorando y esto atrajera a sus amigos. Joder, esto se esta poniendo mas serio de lo que NO debería ser.

\- Te dejare libre...-hablo de nuevo lentamente, haciendo que volteara mi rostro- pero con una condición...

Solté un chasquido, es decir, ¿que me podía pedir?, ¿que le cambiara el pañal o algo así?.

Me puse a pensar por un momento, su equipo llevaba apenas siete victorias, al igual que nosotros, por lo que el equipo que gane en la siguiente era el ganador, y los perdedores tendrán que darnos sus mesadas -que no son mas que $50 a lo mucho en total.

Mire de nuevo hacia atrás, encontrándome con sus gemas aguamarina, temblando un poco y auto-regañandome a mi mismo por la actitud que estaba adquiriendo tan de repente. ¿Qué mierda me pasaba?

\- Habla -ordene.

Sus labios surcaron una sonrisa que nadie se imaginaria haría un chico como Eren. Dándome media vuelta después de que soltara, sobe un poco mis muñecas, al momento que este me tomo por el rostro y junto nuestras frentes.

Okey, este día ha sido jodidamente extraño.

\- Quiero un beso.

Mi cara seguro era un poema -incluso, mejor que la suya hace rato- ahora mismo.

¿Un beso?

Vale, tampoco es que me importara tanto hacerlo, si fuera Erenia de quien se tratara, pero estamos hablando de Eren. Un niño al igual que yo. Un niño extremadamente molesto y que apenas se mantenia limpio por un momento. Un chico de ojos bonitos. Un chico que hasta apenas hace unas horas horas me entere de que era un chico.

Fruncí el ceño, mientras entrecerraba un tanto los ojos, como buscando el que me explicara por que esa petición -tan estúpida- de su parte.

Obviamente su respuesta solo fue unas más de sus bobas -y lindas- sonrisas, comenzando a acercarse a mi, hasta rozar nuestras narices.

\- Entonces... ¿aceptas?

Suspire, definitivamente me arrepentiría en un futuro de esto.

Mire a un lado primero que nada, como buscando saber si eso era lo correcto, para al siguiente instante estar besando sus dulces y rosados labios. No fue desmasiado lo que duro, solo fue algo leve. El saboreo de sus labios y los mios. Sin un pizca de morbo, ya que después, dentro de unos años, habría tiempo para eso.

.

.

.

.

.

Queda de mas decir que mi equipo gano. Muchos le habían reprochado a Eren el no haber aparecido en ningún momento para ayudarles, pero este solo repetía una y otra vez que se había atorado en un hormiguero y se salio del juego cuando sintió picazón en el trasero. Unos se riendo mientras que algunos otros aún le reprochaban, más al rato nos enteramos de que Annie, la que estaba encargada de repartir el dinero, se había ido temprano por comer tierra y le dolía el estomago, -así que eso no era chocolate...-

Al final nadie quedo con premio, pero nos divertimos y eso había sido lo importante.

La malteada de fresa que sostenía entre mis manos se balanceaba de un lado a otro mientras le daba movimiento a la taza donde estaba servida..

El suave hundimiento del otro lado del sofá me hizo salir de mi pequeña ensoñación, para encontrar a Eren -sonrientemente- del otro lado.

\- Ganamos. -no pude evitar decirlo, ni pude evitar reírme un poco al igual que el.

Nuestras miradas chocaron por unos segundos que me parecieron un tanto eternos. Sin dar señal de sus acciones, levanto la mirada hacia el techo aun con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- No me importa, al final de cuentas yo gane algo mucho mejor.

Su mirada ahora había viajado directo a mis ojos, mientras se relamía los labios, inconscientemente haciéndome sonrojar un poco.

Ese bastardo...

-Tsk, como sea...

Lo ultimo que recuerdo, es que antes de irnos de la casa de Los Yeagre's, Eren se había acercado a mi corriendo, plantándome un beso en la mejilla como despedida y dándole la bienvenida, sin saberlo, a un ladrón que se encargaría de robar su corazón.

.

.

.

.

.

El timbre sonó las ultimas y repetidas dos veces para pasar a la clase de física.

Adios Abraham Lincoln, hola números y fracciones.

Justo ahora cursaba el quinto año de primaria con trece años de edad.

Antes de salir siento la penetrante mirada de Mikasa detrás mio, ademas de los retumbantes pasos de Eren y Erenia Yeager. No puedo ni dar tres pasos fuera del aula cuando cada uno ya se encuentra a mi lado, Eren por el derecho y Erenia por el izquierdo.

Erenia viste ahora su uniforme, la falda hasta un poquito después la rodilla, el suéter de lana color azul, sus mayas color blancas con conejitos y uno que otro dibujillo de mas, y para terminar sus pulcros y lustrados zapatos con un moño en cada uno color negro en su totalidad.

Por su lado Eren tenia, al igual que yo, un pantalón completamente oscuro, una camisa blanca sobresaliendo del suéter, que, a diferencia del de el uniforme femenino, no tiene botones y es completamente liso a excepción del estampado de la escuela.

Su cabello esta alborotado mientras que el de Erenia esta sujetado en dos coletas con un moño en la derecha y yo, pues, simplemente estoy como siempre, con el corte al militar, solo un poco alborotado.

Llegamos a al cafetería.

La mirada de ambos morenos se iluminan, dándome a entender su necesidad de comida.

Nos acercamos a donde esta una de las madres de cualquier alumna/o de la escuela, la mujer sonríe simpáticamente mientras pregunta que vamos a querer.

Al final me decido por un simple muffin de pasas y una malteada de vainilla, Eren compra uno de sus tanto bollos rellenos de atún y otro con fresa, junto a una leche de caja con la regordeta vaca y Erenia se compra una manzana y leche deslactosada, ya que es vegetariana.

No sentamos en una banca deshabitada, pero que no dura tanto cuando de tres solas personas llegan los demás; Auruo, Petras, Erd, Sasha, Connie, Jean, Gunther, Marco, la narizona, Chosa y demás que solo son del montón.

No faltan las risas en el grupo -a excepción mía-, y ya casi dando el toque de salida me levanto para tirar los envoltorios de la comida y la charola que cogí para cargarla.

Sin decir nada me levanto de la mesa, tratando de no llamar la atención, llegando al bote de basura, mirando los envoltorios en el camino, revisando en cual cesta va cada uno de ellos.

Al parecer mi plan de pasar desapercibido falla, ya que apenas doy media vuelta esta Erenia allí.

Su rostro se muestras sonriente y se que no debí ignorar el mal presentimiento que sentí esta mañana apenas caí de la cama por levantarme tan tarde, ya que cierto castaño no me dejaba dormir con sus inesperados mensajes.

Dejo la charola encima de las otras que se encuentras allí, al mismo tiempo que espero las palabras indicadas de su parte, pero que también deseo no suelten sus labios.

\- ¿Podemos hablar...? -pregunta apenas en un susurro

Ah, ahí están.

.

.

.

Se escuchaban los resonantes pasos en las escaleras cuesta abajo, apenas hace quince minuto que habían comenzado las clases, con una estúpida excusa tanto Erenia como yo pudimos salir para, pues, arreglar un tal "asunto".

Miraba por las ventanas una vez los escalones se terminaron, caminando ahora por los pasillos desolados debido a que los alumnos estaban en clase, cosa que debería yo también estar haciendo.

Las repetidas pisadas delante mio dejaron de sonar, al igual que la singular figura -mas baja que yo, para mi suerte- detenía su andar, dedicándome aun esa mirada tan falsa como su sonrisa. Sin embargo a pesar de eso yo no cambie mi semblante en ningún momento.

\- Levi-san, yo... hace tiempo que eh querido decirle algo...-susurro bajamente Erenia, sin despegar su inquisidora mirada.

Algo extraño entre ella y Eren, es que el Yeager con pene me trataba con mas confianza, mientras que Erenia, a pesar de solo ganarle por un año, incluso meses, me trata de usted. Me hace sentirme algo viejo.

-Erenia -le interrumpí- no quiero ser duro contigo, pero justo ahora estoy perdiendo la clase de Nanaba y sabes que son mis favoritas -suspire- solo ve al grano.

Su semblante cambio de uno felizmente falso a las cejas rectas y la boca en una mueca de disgusto. Creo que pude haberme excedido un poco.

Erenia, después de mirar un par de veces a quien sabe cuantas direcciones y torcer sus manos una con la otra mientras le temblaban, suspiro pesadamente, como sacando toda su angustia en una sola exhalación de aire.

-Levi-san, usted... tú... ¡Levi, me gustas!

Todo paso tan rápido... para ella.

Ya que a mi se me fue tan lento, que casi pude ver como su rostro iba cambiando, de poco a poco, a tonalidades desde rosa hasta un escarlata que le cubría hasta las orejas. Por un momento sentí que era yo el que me volcaría para atrás, que me sorprendería aunque sea un poco, que iba a sentir mi corazón apretujarse tal vez un poco, y cambiando, o mejor dicho, desaciendome de mi ceño, iba a hacer alguna mueca de... no lo se, ¿incomodidad?

Pero no, y es que eso se debía a una cosa que solo yo sabía.

Mas sin en cambio nada de eso ocurrió, solo sentir pasar una leve brisa por entre mi cabello azabache y el castaño de Erenia, lo que casi provoca que se le cubriera el rostro.

Grande - y un poco incomodo- fue el silencio que abundaron los pasillos después de unos minutos, mi boca, mi voz, mi lengua, cualquier órgano que estuviera encargado de las acciones bucales no respondían, simplemente mi cuerpo se quedo inmóvil, no por la sorpresa, sino mas bien como esperando algo de mi mismo que me hicieras acabar con aquel incomodo ambiente.

Como era de esperarse, Erenia fue la primera en verme a los ojos y casi pude ver la decepción clavada en su azules orbes, esos que sabia muy en el fondo, ahora debían estar llenos de lagrimas.

Y es que aquí había un error.

Esto no era una confesión.

Una confesión debía estar llena de lagrimas de alegría por parte de la personas que recibe y el que da los sentimientos.

Debe tener algún obsequio.

Debe compartirse mutuamente.

Pero yo no sentía nada por Erenia.

No de "esa" manera.

La consideraba aquella hermana pequeña, la consideraba parte de mi familia y la consideraba como una persona importante en los ámbitos de la amistad.

No la consideraba como alguna compañera amorosa.

Ni decir de amigos con derecho o cualquiera de esas mierdas.

Eren me mataría...

Eren...

Su nombre entonces retumba por mi cabeza y es ahí cuando siento aquel peculiar dolorcito en mi pecho.

Siento que estoy traicionando algo.

Ahora es mi turno de levantar a mirada y enfrento aquellas orbes azuladas.

Erenia me mira con un atención única, como esperando a que le corresponda y este solo preparándose mental y, tal vez, dolorosamente para que no la rechace.

Lamento arruinar sus ilusiones.

\- Erenia, yo... lo siento

Siento que mis palabras de pronto hacen eco, y casi puedo escuchar el imperceptible romper de su tierno corazón.

Pero no quiero esto y se que ella tampoco.

Sin poder evitarlo, me acerco a ella y la abrazo antes de que caiga de rodillas en el piso. Joder, me siento tan malditamente mal ahora mismo. Me siento un asco de persona y solo puedo pensar en la segura golpiza de dúo que me darán Eren y Mikasa cuando se enteren de esto.

Ya imagino mi cuerpo semi-muerto siendo inspeccionado por la loca desquiciada de Hanji.

Sus sollozos me regresan tan solo unos momentos a la realidad y es cuando miro mi reloj de reojo, dándome cuenta de que llevamos fuera mas tiempo de lo que imaginaba. Definitivamente no alcance la clase de Nanaba.

.

.

.

-Entonces... ¿fuiste tu, eh? -la voz casi imperceptible se escucha a lo lejos -a pesar de ser solo unos metros-, mientras mantengo uno de mis audífonos puesto en mi oído y el otro colgando libremente sin dueño, por ahora.

\- ¿Tan obvio soy? -la voz de hace un momento parece hacer un mohín y prefiero mejor quitarme el audífono desapareciendo la música con este. No quiero mas problemas- ¿que es lo que te dijo, mocoso?

Eren me mira desde el sillón rojo en el suelo, -un regalo de Erwin-, mientras frunce sus gruesas cejas y tuerce la boca.

\- ¿que mas me puede decir una chica con el corazón destrozado?, solo te puedo decir que no ha parado de pedirme "favores"

\- ¿Favores? -pregunto enarcando la ceja.

\- No pienses mal, Ackerman. "Favores" como ir a la tienda por helado, comprarle películas del año del caldo y cosas parecidas...-suspira- ya me duelen los pies de tanto caminar -se queja mientras soba sus pies cubiertos por sus coloridos calcetines. Seguro no se los cambia desde hace un mes. Ugh.

-No le cumplas sus caprichos solo por algo tan simple, ademas, debía ser serio con ella. Sabes que la quiero, pero no de "esa" manera, y si le daba esperanza alguna solo iba a lograr que me diera una patada en mis "ya sabes que" y me ignorara por... no lo se... todo lo que me queda de vida.

-Oh vamos, no es que le cumpla todo, solo es que es mi hermana gemela, y por ende si ella esta deprimida me llega "un-quien-sabe-que", cosa que no me gusta y prefiero evitar. Por lo otro, ¿que mas da?, eres inmortal después de todo.

-Para con esa mierda de inmortal, no soy un puto vampiro que brilla hasta por el culo...-me quejo- y que es eso de "Un-quien-sabe-que", lo haces sonar como esa jodida película donde el hermano gemelo se muere...-un pequeño escalofrío me llego. Recuerdo que fue hace dos o tres años, eh inexplicablemente me había dado miedo, cosa extraña a decir verdad.

\- oh~, recuerdo que me pediste dormir contigo aquella vez -murmuro Eren, levantándose del sillón y caminando hasta mi- te pegabas tanto que creí que me daría un infarto por tenerte tan cerca -sus brazos, me rodearon haciéndome sentir un poco incomodo, pero le deje ser.

\- Sera mejor que me sueltes sino quieres que sea yo el que te de una patada en "tus-ya-sabes-que"

Sus brazos, sin en cambio, no me soltaron y se lo agradecí mentalmente.

\- Hazlo, después de todo tu saldrás más afectado que yo...

\- Si, claro...

El silencio perduro por unos minutos, en los que mire alrededor de mi habitación, dándome cuenta de la gran mancha que había cerca de la puerta, ¿Esa mierda era ketchup?

Unos labios, deslizándose suavemente por mi cuello me hicieron despegar la vista rápidamente del la gran mancha roja y mirar de reojo a Eren.

\- ¿Qué mierda crees que haces?

-¿Qué?, no tiene nada de malo...-susurro aun cerca de mi cuello, mandando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo- además...-su mano bajo hasta mi playera- me encanta como te pones cuando hago esto...

Sin pensarlo dos veces me gire para tomarle de las mejillas y plantarle un necesitado beso, mientras sentía sus manos tomarme por las caderas e ir bajando de a poco.

Un gemido proveniente de mi fue tomado por sus labios que devorabán con ferocidad los míos, mientras mis manos le tomaban desesperadamente por la nuca y mis pies se apoyaban en la puntas -puta diferencia de estaturas-.

Antes de llegar más lejos, al igual que siempre y por suerte del -puto, hijo de perra- destino, su celular vibro una y otra vez desde el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Sus labios se separaron con pesar de los míos al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos se alejaba de mi trasero para toma el celular y atender la llamada.

Esta era ya la, ¿que?, ¿octava?, vez que nos interrumpían.

Incluso perdí la cuenta.

Aunque no siempre es culpa de su celular, en otras ocasiones esto paso en su casa y era su madre o Erenia las que tocaban la puerta -que por suerte siempre se hallaba cerrada y con seguro-, otras por su celular, como ahora, o el mio, y la ultima antes de esta había sido porque estábamos en publico y se nos había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de que un parque era buena idea.

Tuvimos que dar unos buenos dolares para los tipos que lo grabaron, ademas de que mis puños se cansaron al darnos cuenta de que no cooperaban.

Y puede que esto me moleste porque las consecuencias de estas son que me deja duro y "necesitado", por no decir que me deja "con la ganas", sin embargo, igualmente es bueno por una parte.

Porque no tenemos ninguna relación.

Amigos con derecho ni decir, pero si nos ponemos a analizar las cosas, si me entrego a el acabaremos siendo eso, y la perjudicada solo sera nuestra amistad. Ya suficiente tengo con lo que le "hice" a Erenia, pero...

A Eren no podía simplemente ponerle un alto, por que sabia que "esto" me gustaba a pesar de no ser nada mas a la de la linea de amigos.

No tenemos ningún compromiso y acordamos que si llegábamos a tenerlo, ya fuera con un chico o una chica, no pondríamos "esto" como excusa para no empezar algo con alguien más.

Claro que el indeciso con esa condición principalmente fui yo; debía admitir que si alguien iba a acabar abandonado o "desechado" primero iba a ser yo.

A Eren ni que decir, al muy bastardo no le faltan las dos o tres confesiones -sino es que más- por día, ya sea de un chico o chica.

Mientras que a mi, no me quejo, se que tengo mi atractivo y podría estar con quisiera. Lo malo es mi carácter, que sino es muy malo, tampoco soy una de esas personas con las que te gustaría ir a un parque de diversiones o como mierda se llamen.

\- Un mensaje -oigo que dice Eren mirando la pantalla de su celular. Volteando a verme, me dedica una sonrisa y se lo que significa, por lo que solo ruedo los ojos.

-Bien, vete entonces...

-Lo siento -murmura mientras camina hasta el escritorio lleno de papales por su mochila, metiendo un par de cuadernos dentro de ella y el vídeojuego que me pidió apenas llegamos- prometo que te lo compensare y... gracias por el juego.

Ruedo lo ojos con fastidio de nuevo y salgo de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta. No tardo en escuchar sus pasos detrás de mi y llegamos a la puerta, la cual abro.

Antes de salí, nuestras miradas se concentras una en la otra durante un par de segundos hasta que nuestros labios se encuentran en un largo y coordinado beso. El sosteniéndome por la cintura mientras yo tomo entre mis puños de su sudaderas. Por suerte mi madre no estaba.

-Ngh... te veo mañana -susurra una vez se aleja de mi, relamiéndose los labios. Vieja costumbre.

\- Adios...-y haciendo lo mismo que el, lo veo darse media vuelta y caminar por la acera hasta perderse de mi vista, entonces entro a la casa.

La puerta se cerro escuchándose el chirrido de esta provocando eco por la casa.

Suspiro y mis mejillas se sonrojan fugazmente.

Definitivamente Eren Yeager me tenía loco.

.

.

.

.

.

No hace falta decir que Erenia me ignoro durante dos semanas después de su confesión.

Obviamente en ningún momento la presione a menos de ser necesario, sabía que tenía que tenerle paciencia, sin embargo me prometí que si pasaba del mes me pondría a arreglar de alguna manera las cosas con ella.

Por otro lado, con Eren ya no había tenido otro de nuestro encuentros, además del beso -nada hostil, debo decir- que me había dado cuando solo habíamos quedado los dos en la biblioteca, y que no pudo ir mas allá ya que Cindy, una chica de la cual ni enterado de su existencia, estaba buscando a Eren para decirle algo de suma "importancia".

Lo único que recuerdo es que es rubia, tenia unos bonitos ojos azules, labios sonrojados y cuerpo de zorra de primera. Ese escote tan prominente no debía ser algún accidente del costurero.

Después de eso ya no lo había visto más que en los recesos, en lo cuales me juntaba con cejotas y Hanji, a veces me quedaba en la biblioteca, pero era extraño cuando lo hacia. Pero bueno, culpa mía o de él no era, de hecho solo eran las putas semanas de exámenes. Por mi no me apuraba, tenia un promedio que estaba mas arriba de los estándar, donde no se encontraba Eren; por lo cual el era el que tendría que estar preocupado y no yo. Otro de las razones para no molestarlo.

Puede que sea muy serio y como quieran verlo, pero puedo ser uno de los mejores distractores para cualquiera que quiera aprobar un examen con el mínimo de "7"; en especial si ese alguien tiene el nombre de Eren Jeager, una piel tan morena y a la vez suave al igual que unos ojos que vuelven homosexuales a los homofóbicos.

Okey, debía dejar de escuchar las fantaseosas -y pervertidas, MUY pervertidas- historias de la cuatro ojos.

Mirando por la ventana un poco, escucho sonar y vibrar mi celular.

Ya es la quinta vez que suena y no pienso contestarlo. Seguro es de nuevo América; una chica que se me confeso hace dos día.

Estaba tranquilamente en la biblioteca sin molestar a nadie, y ella se me acerco para darme una "recomendación" y un par de consejos.

Le seguí un poco la corriente -cosa de la que me arrepiento- y ella, aprovechándose de la situación me dijo que si podíamos vernos a la hora de la salida, estaba decidido a dejarla, pero Hanji, de no se donde, salio más a su rescate -de la chica- que al mio y acepto por mi.

Hija de puta.

Y no hace falta decir más, la chica me invito un sandwich y una malteada, me dio su numero - que deseche apenas llegue a casa- y a mi muy pesa le di el mio.

Cuando ya iba bien todo y no vi ningún indicio -ademas de ella pagarlo todo- de que quisiese "algo" conmigo, me despedí y di media vuelta, pero, como si de una jodidisima escena de "manga shoujo" se tratase, ella me detuvo y me dijo que le gustaba.

No se si estaba mal de la cabeza o si la palabra "principe" o "caballero" no esta bien sintetizada en su cabeza, pero la mande muy a la mierda. En pocas palabras solo me di media vuelta agradeciendo de todas maneras.

Y eme aquí, al aparecer no fue suficiente para ella y; ¡Me sigue llamando y mandando mensajes!

Jure que iba a cambiar mi numero de celular, pero se que me seguirán llegando sus llamadas. Ya me a pasado antes.

Con el esfuerzo colgándome pesadamente del cuerpo, me levanto de mi silla y cojo el celular, recibiendo la llamada en la cual, suerte o no, no escucho las quejas de la chica que debería estar del otro lado.

-Hey enano! -habla la melodiosa voz de Mikasa.

-Que quieres?

-Eren me ah mandado un mensaje diciendo que lo buscaras en el parque a las 4:30. No llegues tarde -una de mis cejas de enarca cuando pronuncia el nombre del mocoso.

-Porque el no me lo dice directamente?

-Por la disque-interferencia en su celular y el tuyo...

-Mikasa, que como sea una bromita tuya, yo...

-No gano nada haciéndolo mas que mi precioso saldo. Es un favor que le hago a Eren y no a ti, aclaro, adios.

Los tres pitidos seguidos de eso me avisan que ha colgado. Suspiro bloqueando la pantalla de mi teléfono y alejándolo de mi oreja. Maldito Yeager y sus llamados idiotas.

Vuelvo a la silla móvil color negro y miro el reloj de pared arriba de mi cama; son apenas las 3:15

Ruedo los ojos con fastidio, pues aun es demasiado temprano. Sin embargo y a pesar de la hora vuelvo a mi lectura un rato mas, que no dura mucho mas allá de unos segundos, cuando me levanto de mi cómoda silla y entro al baño desasciéndome de mi ropa una vez paso el umbral y cierro las puerta.

De todas maneras la lectura estaba algo aburrida y si seguía con ella posiblemente me dormiría apenas en el primer intento.

Dejando ya los boxers negros tirados en el cesto de la ropa sucia entro a la ducha, tomando una de las llaves que se encargan de soltar el agua, ahora, tibia, que empezaba a empapar mi cuerpo.

Llevando la cabeza hacía atrás con los ojos cerrados siento el agua deslizarse por mi rostro, pasando por la curva de mi cuello, llegando al pecho seguido de el abdomen y finalizar entre la "v" y el ombligo, partiéndose como si de dos caminos entrecruzados se tratasen, una leve corriente se va por la pierna derecha y la otra por la izquierda, delizándose por el muslo, para seguir con las rodillas y finalizando con su recorrido pasan por las pantorrillas y los pies, perdiéndose por completo en la tapa llena de agujeros, más bien conocida como "coladera".

Estirando mi mano con una absoluta tranquilidad tomo el shampoo color azul con estampa de aun mas claro color; celeste. Quito la tapa y volteando el bote aprieto con un poco de fuerza hasta que un chorro de espeso liquido, de color igualmente azul, se desliza hasta quedar en la palma de mi mano.

Con la misma mano que sostengo el bote estiro mi dedo indice hasta tocar la tapa, lo curvo un poco y con esto la tapa también se cierra; dejo la botella en su lugar y ahora muevo mi otra mano hasta mi cuero cabelludo, esparciéndolo por todo el cabello creando espuma y...

¡Joder!, ¿en cerio tengo que narrar cada cosa que hago?

.

.

.

.

.

La toalla colocada al rededor de mi cintura y las gotas deslizándose por mi cuerpo, ademas del cabello todo mojado son testigos de mi ya cotidiano baño. Nada fuera de lo normal, como repito.

Sin perder tiempo, y dándome cuenta de que me entretuve en el baño -y no, no por "eso". Digamos que tengo cierta obsesión al olor de la lavanda y cierto jabón en la estantería me sedujo con su "¡Ahora 25% MÁS!"- oh si, soy todo un friki. Arrestenme.-

El reloj marcaba ahora las 4:00 y también me preguntaba como es que no había acabado como la abuela Ackerman por haber estado tanto tiempo bajo el agua.

Dejando los estúpidos pensamientos y caminando hasta mi closet, saco las ropa interior y ropa que me pondré hoy. Tampoco es una puta cita después de todo, ¿O sí?

Termino de ponerme los zapatos y quito la toalla de mis hombros para secar mi cabello revolviéndolo un poco con los dedos y las palmas de mi manos.

El teléfono suena unos segundos pero antes de siquiera acercarme la llamada cesa demasiado rápido. Frunzo el ceño y regreso al escritorio para comenzar a guardar las cosas que utilizaba hace -casi una hora- unos minutos.

El teléfono vibra de nuevo y antes de que pase lo mismo me tiro sobre la cama y estiro mi mano hasta tomarlo del buro -Que por cierto, ni idea de como llego allí-. Es más fácil que rodear toda la cama.

\- Oí, si esto es una broma yo...

-¿Estas listo? -habla una voz un tanto escandalosa por el teléfono.

\- ¿Eren?

\- Dah, ¿a quien mas esperaba, Levicienta?

\- Calla tu maldita boca y es mejor que me digas por que el motivo de la anterior.

-No se de que hablas -dijo ahora un poco meno energético- esta es la primera que lo hago de este día, ¿alguien te llamo antes?

\- Pues si no fuiste tu, espero que el otro bastardo se pudra y...

\- Vale, vale, no quiero ser grosero pero te estoy esperando afuera de tu departamento y... ¿hola?, Levi, ¿sigues allí? -pregunto el moreno apenas en el teléfono se escucharon... ¿pasos?- ¿hola~?

\- ¿Que mierda haces aquí? -pregunto con una ceja alzada y la mano en el picaporte de la puerta principal.

Eren sin mas se introdujo en mi casa -departamento- chocando su hombro con el mío.

\- ¿No te llego mi mensaje?...

\- ¿Cuál?, ¿el de tu correo automático Michosa?

\- Perdón por eso, mi teléfono no tenía buena conexión donde estaba.

El azabache enarco una ceja- Y donde mierda se supone que es eso?.

\- La casa de Marco. Ya sabes, sus padres piensan que es cosa del diablo.

\- Oh... el chico pecas, ¿eh?

\- Lo se. Para ellos hasta bañarse en cosa del diablo, bueno, excepto Marco...

\- ¿Y que se supone que hacías en la casa del tipo con zoofilia?

\- Necesitaba los apuntes de la clase de química, falte la ultima clase de ese día ya que tuve una terrible fiebre...

-Y a veo, que mal por ti... y, hablando de otra cosa; ¿A que se debe tu "inesperada" invitación?

-Oh nada... solo supuse que hacia mucho que no salimos y se me ocurrió, ya sabes, quería un poco de diversión.

\- Aja, pues... lo lamento pero tendrás que invitar a alguien mas, estoy ocupado.

\- Vamos Levi; estoy seguro que no te gustara que salga con Armin o Christa, ¿verdad?

-Salir con cualquiera es casi lo mismo, solo que una no tiene pene y... en realidad no me interesa si llevas a una avestruz al cine, solo vete.

\- Leviiiiiiii~ -canturreo mi molesto amigo.

\- Jeager, tengo el examen de matemáticas mañana y sabes que a pesar de ser el favorito de Nanaba no soy una excepción de entre los otros.

\- Nanaba. Nanaba. Nanaba. ¿Acaso no piensas nada más que en esa jodida maestra?

\- No empieces con tus jodidos celos, y Nanaba no es el caso, también tengo clase en historia y lenguaje con Pixis, ¿que me dirás?, ¿si estoy enamorado de su borracha persona y calva despampanante?

-Bueno... no pero...-se encogió el moreno- ¿podríamos salir aunque sea un rato?, en el centro vendían un suéter muy bonito y pensaba que tal vez...

\- Joder; ¡no es NO, mocoso...!

\- por favor, solo unos minutos, no te robare mucho tiempo, ya casi llegamos a diciembre y recuerda que...

\- Eren -el moreno se cayo, porque de antemano sabía que pocas veces le llamaba por su nombre- me vale muy poco eso, ¿si?. Mañana tengo examen con Nanaba y...

\- ¡Y échale más leña al fuego!, ¿es que no sabes que esa maestra no me agrada en lo absoluto?, ella solo...

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!, ¿Ahora que inventaras?, ¿que tenemos ella y yo una aventura de estudiante-maestro o algo así?, no creas cosas que...

\- Me molesta que la admires y aprecies tanto cuando para ella solo eres otro alumno inteligente dentro de su clase, me molesta que cada momento sea "Nanaba esto", "La maestra Nanaba ayer me dijo que", "Nanaba es tan inteligente que"

\- Yo nunca eh dicho eso...

\- ¿A no?, ¿Y entonces porque no puedes dejar esto solo por unos minutos para estar conmigo?

\- ¿Porque no me importa estar contigo sabes?..., con esto puedo lograr grandes cosas, sin embargo contigo a mi lado eres una distracción, es como si solo supieras ponerme obstáculos, porque estando concentrado en esto eh llegado a ser quien soy, ademas tu y yo no tenemos "algo" como para que me puedas reclamar las cosas que hago, lo nuestro solo se basa a darnos caricias y besos, fin del cuento, ni siquiera se si llamar a esto amistad, ¿sabes?, nunca eh visto nada muy... cooperativo de tu parte para esto, solo provocas problemas, equivocaciones que no debería cometer, ademas...-mis palabras se detuvieron abruptamente al ver que el Eren ya no me miraba mas, sino al tapizado de la pared cerca de la puerta, mientras entrecerraba los ojos y mordía su labio inferior con fuerza un poco mayor a la que apretaba con sus puños.

Y entonces me di cuenta de mis palabras.

Mierda.

Yo no quería decir eso, solo que...

\- Bien...-susurro el Eren- no tenia idea de que pensaras de esa manera de mi, de hecho... jamas creí que nuestras "amis..."-corto allí, soltando una leve sonrisa, casi burlándose de lo dicho- corrijo, mi error, que "esto" fuera solo un problema para ti...

Negué con la cabeza; joder, solo a mi se me ocurría decir tales estupideces aún sabiendo lo jodidamente que era Eren.

-Hey, mocoso, espera...-le llame, pues el mismo sabía que había momentos en que el enojo me ganaba.

-No, esta bien...-murmuro apenas audible, ¿estaba llorando?. Mierda y doble mierda- entiendo perfectamente

-Ere-!

-¡Que estoy bien! -grito esta, incluso logrando que abriera un poco mis pequeños ojos- solo déjame en paz...-dicho esto el muy hijo de puta se dio la media vuelta y tomo el picaporte de la puerta, esperando unos segundos para después presionar los suficiente para que se abriera la puerta.

-Eren...-llame de nuevo aún sin borrar mi implacable mirada y cruzando los brazos- no volveré a decirlo mocoso, vuelve aquí...-casi ordene, sorprendiéndome un poco al ver que no volvía con su cara de perro regañado. No esta vez.

-Adios Levi-san -soltó el moreno desapareciendo por el umbral de la puerta.

Solo atine a negar dos veces con la cabeza, para después darme cuenta de que si lo había herido verdaderamente.

Pero que mierda de día.

Aún sin dejar mi posición y después de escuchar la puerta principal cerrarse con fuerza fue que mire al otro lado de la habitación, dándome cuenta de lo estúpido que era Yeager cuando estaba enojado, pues había olvidado su cuaderno de biología.

Si se preguntan si estaba enojado, decepcionado, triste... pues no.

No era nuestra primera pelea por "esto" y seguro tampoco era la última, sabía muy bien que antes de que terminara la semana el bastardo de Eren estaría tras mi puerta, casi a gatas pidiéndome disculpas por su infantil comportamiento.

Oh si, se lo restregaría en la cara.

O eso creí en aquel momento, hace aproximadamente una semana, esa misma que yo dije apenas terminara estaría Eren suplicando mi perdón.

Pero no.

El muy bastardo se la había pasado ignorándome desde ese día, no se me había acercado sino hasta que fue martes, porque la maestra Nanaba nos había asignado en equipo. Y no, no me importo que su carácter haya cambiado -por lo menos conmigo- durante ese corto lapso de tiempo, sino que casi haya rogado a la maestra no ponerlo conmigo por que según este, y cito; "es un amargado que seguro se fijara en cada error para recalcarmelo y venir a quejarse con usted cada minuto".

Claro que Nanaba no era tonta, incluso medio salón se sorprendió ante sus palabras -admito que yo un poco, pero al final quedo conmigo, añadiendo que no me hablo sino para solo el trabajo y si era exclusivamente necesario.

Ahora era sábado, justo terminaba la semana y estaba que me comía las uñas por que publicaran en sitio oficial de la escuela las calificaciones; tenía que sacar el 10 si o si.

Di una vez más clíck en la flechita para actualizar, casi golpeándome contra e escritorio de la felicidad al ver que la fecha de las calificaciones anteriores cambiaba a la d hace una semana -joder con esto-, dando las "actuales".

Sin perder más tiempo coloque mi nombre, numero de lista y curp en las indicaciones, dando "enter" y notando el excelente 10 recalcado en una de las esquinas.

Junte mis manos, entrecruzando mis dedos y estirándome hacia atrás, soltando un suspiro de alivio y una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Al fin, mi promedio había sido perfecto y gracias a esto podría estar en Sina. Una de las mejores preparatorias.

Seguro si le decía a mamá -ya que eran apenas las 5:30- se levantaría de donde estuviese prepararía mi comida favorita. Si... no suena como mala idea.

Levantándome muy a mi pesar, camine hasta la puerta tomando el pomo, pero apenas salia una tonadita invadió el cuarto por competo. Solté un chasquido con fastidio sacando mi teléfono de la bolsa del pantalón, pero no era el mio quien sonaba, sino más bien uno color azul, con purpurina y dijes de un "goku" miniatura, cual guardaba escondido en el tercer cajón de mi í las cejas ante la llamada, cerrando la puerta y regresando mis pasos, sentándome casi al instante en mi silla mientras sacaba el teléfono del cajoncillo.

Lo mire durante unos minutos, en la pantalla decía "numero desconocido". Sabía que no debía porque meterme, pero no era mi problema que Eren haya dejado su mugroso teléfono en mi casa, así que sin cuidado alguno abrí la tapa del móvil, apreté el botoncito verde y lo acerque a mi oído sin prisas.

Gemidos.

Gemidos se escuchaban por el otro lado del teléfono.

-Ngh-! Ah, mas duro ah~, m-métela m-más mnhga~

Oh Higia, no.

Una cara de asco se formo en mi rostro, ¿a caso era una broma o algo por el estilo? Porque es de muy mal gusto, al igual que sus rostros una vez averiguara quien era el responsable.

-Oí, tu, inútil sera mejor que revises mejor a quien haces tus llamadas, no todos estamos interesados en tu estúpida vida -bueno, no debía ser descortés después de todo.

Los gemidos sonaron un poco más fuerte, y era más que claro que se trataba una chica, una chica a la cual en vez de cogerse le sacaban en demonio

-Oí...-llame, pues el auto-control se estaba yendo a la mierda. Justo antes de decirle un par de cosas, algo en la llamada llamo mi atención.

-AH-! Ngh~ E-Eren... ah! s-si, a-ahí a-ah!

¿E-Eren?

Mi mente quedo en blanco literalmente por unos segundos, sin dejar de mirar la oscura pantalla del computador en frente mio.

Por un momento al igual también sentí la piel arder, llenarme de furia para después consumirme una gran tristeza.

¿Ese era Eren?

Mis temblorosas manos solo atinaron a soltar el teléfono, dejándolo caer y rebotar un par de veces, haciendo que con esto se cortara la llamada y el silencio reinara mi habitación.

En lo medio-iluminado de mi cuarto alcance a sacar mi propio teléfono del bolsillo de mi pantalón, casi marcando con cautela el numero 5.

Los timbrazos sonaron una, dos... tres veces; pero del otro lado nadie contestaba.

Una segunda llamada salio de mi teléfono a esa persona, pero los timbrazo era con lo único que contestaba.

Una tercera llamada y casi tuve la mínima esperanza de que contestara, pero...

"Hola, soy Eren. en caso de no contestar tu llamada es porque estoy muy ocupado con mi amigo Levi. Deja tu mensaje después del tono"

La dulce voz de Eren lleno mi habitación solo unos minutos, reconfortandome en nada. Aleje el teléfono de mi oído, cerrando la tapa con este.

Mi mundo se puso un momento en paz hasta que comenzaron a tocar la puerta, seguro era...

-Levi, ven a cenar cariño, la cena se enfriara~ -no fue hasta que escuche la voz de mi madre que salí de shock, dándome cuenta de que la noche se había hecho presente en lo que yo había creído unos minutos.

-Ya voy -di en respuesta, levantándome de la silla y guardando mi teléfono de nuevo, los pasos no pasaron de uno hasta que pise cierta cosa, que no era nada menos que el teléfono de Yeager. Lo levante indiferentemente, apretándolo un poco hasta que con furia lo eche de nuevo al cajoncillo.

Esto era una mierda.

Después de la cena y haber matado al teléfono de Eren con la mirada repetidas veces, pude dormir.

El siguiente día era domingo, osea que no tenia nada importante que hacer además de ver una que otra sería que había dejado pendiente, o tal vez vengan Hanji o Erenia -ya que hace unos días habíamos hablado sobe "eso"-, igual Erwin me invita a su cochera, tiene una bella mesa de ping pong, o tal vez llame a Eren y...

Eren...

Como si se tratara de un torbellino el solo escuchar su nombre me recordaba lo sucedido ayer.

Y también hacia volver a matar su jodido teléfono mentalmente, pero... ¿porque me afectaba tanto?

Yo mismo se lo había dicho, ¿o no?; incluso acordamos que no pondríamos como pretexto "esto" para impedir que nos fijaramos en tras personas -cosa que yo estaba haciendo, bueno, casi-.

Un poco cansado me recosté en la cama, mirando el techo blanco durante unos minutos rodeado de un tranquilo silencio, silencio que no duro mucho gracias al maldito y desesperante sonido del timbre sonando, ¿es que que tenía cinco años o que mierda?

Sin querer realmente -la verdad no- me mantuve en silencio, esperando a que mi madre abriera la puerta, cosa que no tarde en notar gracias al sonido de sus zapatos corriendo desde lo que parecía ser el patio. Aún guardando silencio, me mantuve mirando el techo atento a lo que acontecía allá abajo, sin esperar ni un poco lo que era.

-¡Eren, que gusto que hayas venido, cariño! -escuche saludar chillonamente mi madre a Eren, espera, ¿Eren?

De sobresalto me levante de la cama, apenas apoyándome en mi brazo, mientras enarcaba una ceja, aún más concentrado en lo que acontecía en el primer piso.

\- ¿Que tal señora Ackerman?, ¿se encuentra Levi? -pregunto, seguro con una de sus malditas -y lindamente hipócritas- sonrisas.

-Uh, creo que esta arriba en su habitación, Zoe me aviso que vendría de sorpresa pero no eh escuchado un estruendo allá arriba, así que aún debe encontrarse en casa...-respondió mi madre, y de paso me dio aviso para no abrir la puerta en un buen rato.

-bien, gracias~ -escuche decir al muy bastardo.

Los pasos subiendo las escaleras fue lo que me hizo moverme de mi lugar, sintiendo los nervios invadirme de ah poco, además de pregúntame a que mierda había venido Eren, ¿que tal si se venía a disculpar?.

Ja, sabía de antemano que seguro esa era la única razón, pero... ¿y si me equivocaba?

El picaporte siendo girado de a poco me puso en alerta roja, moviéndome ágilmente hasta llegar a mi computador, donde de pura suerte se encontraban los auriculares conectados; aprovechándome de ello, puse una de mis tantas listas de reproducción, abriendo un viejo archivo de la carpeta de hace años, ya saben, solo para parecer casual -y sobre todo no se diera cuenta de que sabía que estaba aquí- A pesar del alto volumen en los que se encontraban os oscuros audífonos, pude captar exactamente el momento en que Eren entrar por mi puerta con normalidad, cerrándola a sus espaldas, mirándome desde allí, sin embargo no volteé en ningún momento.

\- ¿Haciendo tarea? Me sorprende -le escuche decir con sarcasmo, pero eso no fue lo que me molesto, sino el que me tratara con "formalidades".

Sin cuidado alguno -cosa de la que me arrepentí después- quite los audífonos, volteando la silla para poder verle a los ojos, encontrándome con su aburrido rostro, ni siquiera había una mueca, solo esa línea recta en sus labios.

-Para nada...-solté con tono monótono.

\- ¿no piensas decir nada después de todo este tiempo? -soltó con un tono similar al mío, rotando un poco su rostro para alzar sus cejas con cuestionamiento.

\- ¿A caso debo decir algo? -pregunto mientras el mira a otro lado, como decepcionado, aún así no evita la risilla que se le sale, pero no es una risilla típica de le, ni siquiera recuerdo haberla oído alguna vez en su persona.

-Bien, después de todo ni tu puedes hacer eso...-susurra tan despacio que apenas pude entender- de cualquier manera, solo vengo a algo, no te molestare ni nada como la otra vez...

Ah, lo sabía, se los dije ¿O no?

-¿Tienes mi celular?, estoy seguro de que lo deje aquí -dice con toda la normalidad del mundo, dejándome mudo por un momento. ¿Qué?- Oí... Levi...-llama de nuevo, sin embargo las palabras no me salen.

-¿solo vienes a eso? -pregunto secamente.

-Amm, pues si, eh estado usando mi otro numero por lo que...-corta de repente, mientras su rostro se oscurece- oh, lo siento, es verdad que eso no te interesa -suelta burlonamente- de cualquier manera, ¿esta aquí o no?

-Esta en el segundo cajón del mueble -digo apuntando al escritorio aun sin mirar sus rostro.

-Aja...-sus pasos suenan hasta que el chirrido típico del cajón resuena por el cuarto- bueno... gracias al menos por no tirarlo a la basura o algo así...-se ríe mientras escucho que abre el cierre de su mochila, la cual no me había percatado de que traía, donde guarda el móvil.

-Antes de que te vayas...-hablo cuando lo veo que cruza el umbral de la puerta- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? -su ceja se enarca, como extrañado, pero solo atina a elevar los hombros y fruncir la boca- ¿donde estuviste este sábado cerca de las cinco y media? -el leve temblar de su cuerpo me dio la señal de que estaba en lo cierto. Se había acostado con alguien.

-Eso no te interesa, tu mismo lo dijiste -me ataca con mis propias palabras, sin embargo eso no me quita el mal de boca.

-Sino me interesara no te estaría preguntando, maldito mocoso -le gruño, volteando a ver al fin su rostro.

\- Pues estuve en casa de Cindy, ¿de acuerdo? -suelta como si nada, haciendo que habrá mis ojos ante sus palabras- la tipa acaba de terminar con su novio, así que se me puso encima cuando me encontró en el bar de una cuadras de aquí, no fue tan difícil , de hecho es demasiado fácil, al final terminamos muy ebrios, en cuatro rondas, y con una jaqueca horrible~. La tipa estaba buena y yo estaba deprimido, así que no fue tan malo después de todo...-al final suelta un suspiro, mostrando la seriedad en su rostro y mirando el mio hecho una furia- Oh vamos, no te pusiste celoso por la llamada, ¿ o si? -mis ojos se abren como plato por sus palabras, al igual que frunzo el ceño- no te enojes, solo me pareció divertido el como te enojarías~

-¿Como pudiste...? -susurre inaudiblemente, ahora mirando el pulcro suelo a mis pies.

\- Tu fuiste el que dijo que podríamos tener relaciones fuera de "esto" así que no me culpes por tus propios méritos hechos y dichos -gruño casi enojado, pero seguro no lo estaba tanto a como lo estaba yo.

\- ¡No me vengas con esa mierda en este momento! -gruñí en protesta, mirando sus ojos verdes con el ceño fruncido- si podemos tener relaciones fuera de esto, entonces porque me impediste salir con Farlan cuando me lo pidió, ¿eh?, el pobre termino con golpes horribles solo porque me dio un beso en la mejilla -recordé, para haber tenido en ese entonces Eren 12 y Farlan 15, tenía demasiada fuerza- o cuando Camila me daba sus cartas de amor y no me entere de eso hasta que las encontré todas y cada una escondidas y apiladas en tu closet, manchadas y arrugadas...-

-Yo te explique todo eso en su tiempo, además de que tu me perdonaste...

\- ¡Pero era porque me gustabas!, ¡Solo tu y tu me gustabas, no, es más, me gustas, joder!, ¿es que acaso eres tan jodidamente estúpido para no darte cuenta de que...? -mis palabras se callaron cuando mi no eficiente cerebro comenzó a funcionar. Un fuerte sonrojo invadió mi rostro, producto de la ira y al mismo tiempo la vergüenza. Eren mientras tanto tenía sus ojos abiertos a más no poder, con su boca abriéndose y cerrándose como la de un pez, expectante.

-T-tu... ¿q-qué es lo que tu acabas de...?, ¿Y-yo te...?, ¿Qué? -de un momento a otro se encontraba jalando sus cabellos mientras el no disimulado sonrojo invadía su moreno rostro, presa de lo que parecía ser también vergüenza.

-S-solo olvida lo que acabo de decir...-respondí nerviosamente, mierda, este no soy yo- estoy muy enojado, por lo que sabes que cuando lo estoy digo cosas sin...-sin embargo mis palabras fueron interrumpidas de nuevo al sentir unos brazos rodearme y los carnosos labios de mi castaño amigos estamparse con los míos en un beso un tanto demandante pero tierno. No duro mucho el contacto, pues al instante sentí mis labios vacíos y su rostro ocultarse entre mi cuello y la clavícula, dándome cosquillas con su respiración.

-T-tu también me gustas, Levi~ -susurro, pero fue lo suficientemente claro como para que lo escuchara -dejando de lado que estaba pegado casi a mi oreja.

Su rostro se alejo de mi cuello, levantando la vista hasta toparse con mi ojos, y con esto la unión nuevamente de nuestro labios, pero ahora en un beso compartido y nada pudoroso.

Somos adolescentes después de todo(?)

Llevándonos mucho y poco por el calor del momento, sentí sus manos vagar por mi cuerpo, hasta llegar al termino de mi camisa, donde no dudo ni un momento en meter sus manos, haciendo estremecerme por el contacto de sus frío dedos contra la piel caliente d mi abdomen, mientras tanto mis brazos descansaban abrazándolo por detrás de su cabeza, tomando con mis manos el pelo de su nuca, jalando de el un poco.

-Ngh... Eren...-salio un leve gemido de mis labios al sentir los suyos bajar hasta mi cuello, dando leves mordidas, aunque no lo suficientemente fuertes, soltándome suspiros que intentaba acallar mordiendo mi labio.

-Levi~ -gruño Eren llamando mi atención, a lo que al juntar mi mirada con la suya no me contuve tomar sus labios con los míos, tomando las solapas de su chamarra desasiendome de ella mientras e bajaba sus manos hasta mis piernas, tomando la parte interna de mis muslos para alzarme y así enredar las piernas en sus caderas.

-Ah, ngh... E-Eren -el simple roce de nuestras entrepiernas fue suficiente para que las largas piernas de mis castaño amigo nos llevaran hasta la cama donde me tumbo aun sin separar nuestras bocas, comiéndonos en un beso demandante, juntando nuestras lenguas mientras sus manos se seguían paseando por mi cuerpo.

Nuestras bocas se separaron de nueva cuenta, pero solo para darnos chance a quitar nuestras playeras, dejándome apreciar con esto el plano y tonificado abdomen de Eren, mordiéndome el labio para evitar el soltar un gemido ahora por la obscena imagen. Joder, debería ser pecado tener ese cuerpo.

Saliéndose de encima mio, se sentó en la cama, jalandome con el para quedar a horcajadas sobre su regazo, sintiendo la fricción de su erección con mi trasero. Sus exigente manos bajaron enseguida a engullir mis nalgas, provocándome escalofríos y soltar un gemido por la sorpresa.

¿Este era yo?

Pues a la mierda si era o no, ya mañana habría tiempo para arrepentirnos.

Sin perder más tiempo, lleve nuevamente mis labios a su cuello, devorándolo como hizo con el mio, dejando marcas apenas notables, bajando de a poco hasta llegar a las clavículas, donde mordí una de ellas sacandole a Eren un sensual gruñido.

Joder, estoy duro.

Sus expertas manos subieron de nueva cuenta, esta vez tomando mis caderas, empujándolas hacia si mismo para crear más fricción entre mi trasero y su entrepierna, dándome espasmos de placer al sentir su miembro sobre la ropa.

Esperen, ¿eso quiere decir que seré el pasivo?

Eren deteniendo sus caricias. El calor devanecerse del cuarto y la puerta abriéndose estrepitosamente me hicieron darme cuenta de varias cosas.

1\. De ahora en adelante debía cerrar mi puerta con seguro.

2\. Me quedaría con la duda a mi pregunta.

3\. Y tres; un sensual moreno llamado Eren y yo tendríamos que darle muchas explicaciones a la expentante de mi madre en la puerta*

.

.

.

.

.

Explicaría que fue lo que paso después del incidente con mi madre, pero esta historia se haría más largas así que tal vez luego.

Cabe decir que de eso ya como cuatro años. Así es; eren ahora tenía ahora 17 al igual que yo -(N/A: Osea como en el primer capítulo xD)-, las cosas entre nosotros se había arreglado (esta más que claro) y comenzamos una relación desde ese momento, y al igual que ese día hoy se cumplen 4 años; cabe decir que las cosas se pusieron un poco complicadas por aquel entonces.

Empezando por el nuevo enojo -y parte rencor- de Erenia a Eren y a mi, incluso en varias ocasiones llego a decir que ella era igual que Eren en todo los aspectos, excepto porque a ella no le colgaba "eso" entre las piernas. Más tarde -como unos o dos meses después- llego arrepentida en un día lluvioso a mi casa, en donde me encontraba con Eren, bueno... haciendo un par de "cosas" aprovechando la ausencia de Kushel. Cuando sus disculpas fueron aceptadas -más de mi parte que por la de Eren- tomamos una taza de chocolate caliente -para mi té- y miramos un par de películas de terror.

Dejando de lado lo de Erenia, el verdadero problema -no grave, pero si problema- fue cuando la loca de Hanji y el cejotas de Erwin se enteraron, el segundo solo atino a dar una gran sonrisa y felicitaros por nuestra relación, mientras que a Hanji casi -bueno, no casi- exploto de la felicidad, tomando a Eren por los hombros y felicitándolo por tener estrenar "al duende quedare virgen hasta el matrimonio", después de eso -y para que no le sacara la mierda- se hecho a correr a la farmacia de la esquina, pues según ella eramos muy jóvenes para tener un mini-trapeador o un detergente con pañal talla mediana -y no, esto no es un M-preg malditas enfermas-, cabe decir que esa vez no corrió lo suficiente y paso lo que tuvo que pasar.

Pero entonces mis puños se detuvieron al recordar que si Hanji moría su espíritu me seguiría eternamente hasta quedar embarazado.

Si... vivita y coleando no es tan molesta después de todo.

Ya dejando al par de -únicos, reo- amigos que tengo, estaban nuestras madres; Carla y Kushel.

Con Carla fue... bastante sencillo, incluso me había dicho que si usaría vestido o traje blanco para la boda. Estuve a punto de mandarla a la... bueno, ya saben, aunque no lo hice por respeto -bueno, no lo hice frente a ella-

Y pues mamá estaba un poco impactada, contando con que fue la primera que se entero -accidentalmente, obvio-, aunque ella al final solo había dicho que era mi vida y estaba l suficientemente grande como para saber lo que hacía.

De allí en más no hubo que decir nada al resto, el chisme se esparció pronto por la escuela.

Muchas chicas desilusionadas, algunos chicos también.

Cartas de amenazas tanto el mi casillero como en el de Eren.

Una parvada de locas fujoshis tras de nosotros -entre ellas la líder era Hanji, uhg-.

Lubricante en carrito cada mes.

En fin, lo que cualquier pareja homosexual pasa -bueno, en realidad Eren era bisexual, pero que más daba-.

Eramos felices y es lo que importaba.

.

.

.

.

.

-Nghah~ Eren-! ah, t-tan grande... -gemía una voz entrecortadamente, sintiendo su interior ser invadido una y otra vez con fuerza por el castaño a sus espaldas.

La cama se movía al compás de los dos cuerpos, mientras el moreno arremetía sin cuidado en la entrada del más pequeño, robandole suspiros y gemidos estruendosos que llenaban toda la habitación, llenando se excitación el cuerpo del uno al otro.

-L-levi...-gruño Eren, tomando posesivamente las caderas de su novio, sentándose en el conchón, llevando el cuerpo consigo dejándolo en su regazo. Sin contratiempo alguno la menuda figura se abrazo a la espalda del más otro, moviendo sus caderas de adelante hacia tras y sintiendo el erecto y grande falo de su novio invadir sus entrañas con cada embestida, tocando aquel delicioso punto que lo hacía sentir en el mismísimo paraíso.

-Ah!... E-Eren...-gimió el pequeño azabache, mordiendo su labio inferior para que no saliera los vergonzosos sonido de su pequeña boca; él castaño dándose cuenta de esto, levanto el rostro, encontrándose con la gemas grises de Levi llenas de lujuria, llamándole para que aplacara esas llamas que le consumían.

Sus labios fueron inconscientemente hasta los más pequeños tomándolos posesivamente y jalando del inferior, provocando que el mas pequeño recibiera espasmos de placer por todo su cuerpo.

El placer estaba sucumbiendo al par de adolescentes, haciendo que Yeager, con algo de fuerza, empujara a su novio sobre la cama, saliendo de su estrecha entrada, abriendo sus pequeñas y delgadas piernas para poder acomodarse entre ellas; sus verdosas gemas brillaron al ver a su pareja en aquella situación tan excitante; con los ojos llorosos y entrecerrados por las saladas lagrimas, sus mejillas, no, todo su rostro sonrojado, y la saliva escurriéndose por sus labios mientras que su respiración acelerada le hacia observar como las perladas gotas de sudor resbalaban lentamente por su bien formado cuerpo.

Tuvo que morder su labio inferior para no ser él el que gemía a todo pulmón por tan obscena imagen. Sin perder más tiempo, tomo por las rodillas al azabache, empujándolas hacia atrás, dejando expuesta la sonrosada y dilatada entrada que se contraía deliciosamente, buscando algo con que ser llenada. Llegando casi a su limite, acerco sus caderas hasta rozar la punta de su miembro con el ano del pelinegro, entrando al segundo de una sola estocada que le hizo jadear soltando una maldición mientras el azabache cerraba los ojos y apretada las sabanas a sus lados.

-Levi...-gruño ronco el más alto, echándose hacía adelante, apoyándose de sus brazos para poder rozar su rostro con e perfil del otro.

-E-Ere-ngh~ m-muévete por f-favor...-suplico en un hilo de voz el mas pequeño aun sin voltear a ver al otro, mientras este sin hacerse del rogar comenzaba a mover sus caderas, sacando y metiendo su miembro de la rosada entrada, abusada por las ya veces anteriores de esa noche- Mnh~ E-ren, Eren ah... ha! m-más, ah-ahí... ah! -las embestidas iban como las dos personas allí preferían; rudas, con desesperación, sin compasión del otro porque al final este haría lo mismo.

Los pálidos brazos del azabache se abrazaron a la ancha espalda de su novio, gimiendo cerca de su oreja para incitarlo a que le diera más duro. Mientras que el moreno luchaba para no correrse, pues el placer era tanto y la entrada de su novio le apretaba tan exquisitamente que quería que no terminara y terminara al mismo tiempo. El azabache encorvo su espalda al sentir ese punto especial ser tocado, soltando gemidos y palabrotas a por mayor. Agradecía que Kushel no estaba en casa, aunque no contaba con que tal ve sus vecinos laterales si estarían.

Pero le importaba una mierda.

El placer corrió por todo su cuerpo, volteando esta vez el rostro para ver el del más alto, quien cerraba sus bellos ojos y mordía su labios inferior, abriéndolos de vez en cuando para gruñir en deseo o soltar un jadeo; dejándose llevar tomo las sonrojadas mejillas del moreno, pero sin besarle, haciendo que abriera los ojos, esos ojos llenos de deseo hacia él.

-Mnh... E-ren...-gimió el nombre lascivamente, rozando su nariz con la otra- E-Ere! Estoy tan cerca... ah!

-Levi... t-te amo tanto! -grito el castaño con un jadeo mientras con una ultima embestida se corría entro del interior del azabache.

Mientras tanto el pelinegro sentía los espasmos llegandole por todo el cuerpo después de correrse en le pecho de su pareja y e suyo.

Las respiraciones erradicas y entrecortadas llenaron la habitación. Plata y aguamarina se encontraron durante unos segundos, uniendo sus labios nuevamente en un lento beso, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar más del momento.

El castaño sin ánimos se separo del azabache, tirándose a su lado mientras este se volteaba y rodeaba su pecho con sus brazos, encondiendose en su cuello e inhalando el aroma de Eren, ese que le encantaba tanto.

\- Eres una bestia...-murmuro el Levi con voz somnolienta pero en tono burlón.

-Cuatro rondas no son malas para a salud...-contesto el castaño volteando a ver a su novio a la cara.

-Eso dímelo cuando este en silla de ruedas -volvió a burlase enarcando una ceja.

-Espero en cerio que eso no pase, moriría a la semana -un pequeño puchero se asomo en los labios de Eren, para después sonreír y darle un beso en la frente a su novio- feliz aniversario, amor!~ Te amo...-canturro besandole, pero ahora en los labios.

-Feliz aniversario, mocoso -soltó el azabache, sonrojándose un poco, ¿porque ese maldito bastardo debía ser tan tierno?, ahora que lo recordaba era jueves, osea escuela- Deberíamos hablarle a Erenia y decirle que no iremos hoy a la escuela, ¿podrías pasarme mi teléfono? -el moreno, algo irritado por arruinar el momento se estiro hacia el otro lado de la cama, bajando su brazo hasta rozar con el pantalón de Levi, sacando su teléfono para lanzarselo- gracias.

-No entiendo para que lo haces, solo recibiremos un cuestionamiento de porque faltamos -hablo con fastidio el castaño, sin embargo fue ignorado por el otro, que ya hablaba con su hermana.

-Bien, gracias Erenia, ya te dije, no es por nada en especial, solo nuestro aniversario y así -contesto al otro lado del teléfono, hiriendo un poco a Eren por hablar de su aniversario como cualquier cosa- vale, gracias, adios -la llamada acabo y apenas bloqueo la pantalla dejo su teléfono de lado, mirando al enfadado de su novio que ahora le daba la espalda- ¿y ahora que? -pregunte con la ceja enarcada.

-Hmm, tengo sueño -contesto el moreno aun sin voltearse.

-¿que es lo que tienes ahora?

-Oh, no lo se...-hablo con sarcasmo- es que me molesta que a mi novio no le importe nuestra relación, es todo...~

-Mocoso, solo lo decía para que no empeorarán con el "cuestionamiento" como tu dices...-pero aun así el castaño no volteo ni soltó un soplido- bien, como quieras -con fastidio verdadero el azabache se levanto de la cama, bueno, se hubiera levantado de no ser por los brazos que le rodearon desde atrás fuertemente; cosa que le hizo sonreír de verdad.

-Lo siento~ -la voz de Yeager se escucho distorsionada, pues tenia su rostro escondidas en las espaldas de Levi- soy un infantil...

-Eres un mocoso -se burlo Levi, sintiendo como los brazos lo dejaban de abrazar para después encontrarse de frente con esos ojos aguamarina.

-Pero soy tu mocoso -ronroneo Eren acercándose a sus labios, tomándolos para juntarlos con los suyos en un apasionado beso- te amo, Leeeeeevi~

-Y yo a ti mocoso~

Y bueno, no hace falta decir que repitieron cuatro rondas más como conejos en celo(? xD

.

.

.

.

.

-Me debes muchas explicaciones, jóovencito -hablo una voz femenina con voz enojada, mirando a su hijo, que se escondía tras su novio como si de un conejillo se tratara- y no creo que Kushel vaya a estar tan contenta, nuero -hablo pero esta vez no a su hijo, sino a cierto pelinegro que veía como su cobarde novio se escondía.

-En mi defensa. todo fue idea de Eren y no me podía mover de la cama -hablo con normalidad, haciendo sonrojar a la señora Yeager.

-Tan tu como siempre, ¿eh? -soltó un suspiro, calmando su ceño- bien, la pasare por esta, vez, pero que sea la ultima -dicho esto dejo que su hijo y nuero pasaran a la casa, mientras caminas tranquilamente hasta la cocina.

El par de adolescentes paso mientras el más alto cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas. Los pasos a las escaleras no se hicieron esperar y el portazo tampoco.

-Dios, creí que me castraría -hablo horrorizado el castaño, viendo como su novio dejaba sus cosas y se desacía de su saco- gracias

-No hay de que, ahora lo importante es arreglar todo lo que no hicimos en la universidad por nuestra escapadita -soltó, abriendo la cajonera de uno de los muebles y sacando el computador azul de Eren, tal vez se los pediría a Armin.

-Bien, iré por bocadillos -Levi solo asintió con la cabeza, escuchando los pasos del otro salir.

Los dedos tecleando era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, además de su leve respiración.

Después de quince minutos pudo contactar con Armin, quien le dijo que no era la gran cosa, solo hacer un pequeño resumen de un tal libro que más tarde debía ir a conseguir a la biblioteca.

Su semblante no cambio en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando por accidente encontró una carpeta, llena de bubis y mujeres vulgares enseñando sus "nobles" partes. Soltó una mueca de asco paso por su rostro unos segundos hasta que escucho unos pasos acercarse, pero estos no eran los de Eren.

-Onii-chan -se escucho; era Erenia -La misma se quedo un tanto sorprendida a ver a Levi-san allí, un pequeño brillos de felicidad la abundo, claro, hasta que recordó el porque se su segura visita- Hola Levi-san, ¿ah visto a Eren?

-Esta en la cocina -contesto con normalidad, mirando de nuevo al computador, pero esta vez para apagarlo; después de todo solo quería la tarea.

-Y... ¿Qué es lo que esta haciendo aquí? -pregunto de nuevo la morena para despejar el pesado ambiente. Bueno, pesado para ella.

-El mocoso de tu hermano se quedo a dormir ayer en mi casa, así que no fuimos a la escuela, y sino mas recuerdo tu lo sabías...-Erenia asintió- entonces, ¿tu le dijiste a Carla?

-¿Qué?, N-no, yo no dije nada -negó rápidamente- de hecho fu a casa de Isabel a ver una película, y eso fue durante la tarde

-Bien, de cualquier manera alguien debió haber sido...

-Pues yo no...-!

-Levi, no había te así que!, ¿Erenia?, ¿Que haces aquí? -corto eren al ver a su hermana.

-Venía a decirte que te toco ser compañero de Mikasa en la clase de sociales, y te esperaba en su casa a las 4...

-Amm, pero-!

-No es cosa mía, es de la profesora, así que adios...-le corto con una sonrisa en su angelical rostro- ahora, Levi-san, ¿podemos comenzar? -pegunto Erenia, deconscertando un poco al azabache

-¿Uh? ¿para que?

-¿No se lo dije?, me toco con usted para esta clase -os ojos de Eren se abrieron con sorpresa al mismo tiempo que una mueca aparecía en su rostro. Levi al ver esto supo que no iba a ir muy bien la cosa- podemos ir a mi cuarto si quiere, compre un par de galletas y-!

-Erenia, tu puedes hacer el trabajo con Mikasa, yo lo haré con Levi -las palabras del moreno salieron con veneno. Mierda- yo mañana le explico a la maestra y listo.

-Pero la profesora dijo que yo iba a ir con el...-ataco Erenia.

-Pues la profesora en una tonta...-y contraataco Eren.

-La profesora Gisel es mucho más inteligente, ella sabe lo que hace...

-Claro que no, si lo supiera sabría que yo siempre debo ir con Levi

-Eso es porque Levi-san no es de tu propiedad...

-Claro que lo es...

-¡Claro que no!, Levi-san es mi amigo, por lo que debe estar conmigo primero, además, YO soy la chica...

-Pues a Levi no le interesan tus bultos cochinos, el prefiere otro tipo de cosas...

-Pues yo conocí primero a Levi-san, por lo que debería preferir estos bultos cochinos antes que el tuyo...-auch.

-Así pues...-oh mierda, no, eso no- Levi es mi novio y hemos tenido sexo, cosa que tu nunca harás con Levi-san~ -canturro lo ultimo Eren. El azabache casi juro que si de un marcador se tratase, el de Erenia estaría hecho polvo mientras que el de Eren soltaría fuegos artificiales y luces.

-A si, pues... pues... ¡Levi-san! -la morena volteo a ver al pelinegro, quien estaba consciente de todo lo que pasaba allí- diga algo, por favor...

-Oh no, no metas a MI novio en esto...

-Tienes todo el derecho, estamos hablando de él, idiota, es más... ¿alguna vez le has preguntado que es lo que quiere?

Los ojos del pelinegro se pusieron en blando, ¿en que momento había entrado en la infantil conversación

-Bueno... yo no..-balbuceo Eren.

-¿Ves?, ni siquiera te importa...

-Claro que me importa..

-No, no es verdad...

-¿que si, joder!

-que no...

-AHG!

-Levi!/ Levi-san! -gritaron el par de gemelos hacías el pelinegro- ¡Diga algo por favor!

Ah.

Después de todo el estaba consciente de too lo que asaría en esa relación.

Pero si algo quería en ese momento solo era huir y no volver.

-Yuuuu~juuuu~- escucho del piso de abajo- enano, ¿donde estas? -la canturrona y molesta -para el azabache- voz grito

oh por higía, no...

.

.

.

.

.

Se que el final esta algo extraño pero meh :v

14, 600(?) palabras de pura zukhulemcia xD

Espero les haya gustado, la pelea de Eren vs. Erenia fue más relleno que nada xD

Por cierto, la esenita de Eren y Levi cuando los cacha sus mamá la vi en un mini-comic, hace mucho quería hacer un one-shot de esa imagen, pero aprovechándome de la ocasión lo hice aquí xD


End file.
